Trapped Destiny
by SinDRegrets911
Summary: Sasuke has joined Orochimaru. There he meets a someone, an oracle. Her lineage is destined to forever be enslaved, unless someone can help... SasukexOC
1. UchihaSan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! And I do NOT own the song/ lyrics either! **

**Butterfly Kiss by: Yonekura Chihiro**

* * *

I've worked for him for my entire life...  
There was not a disturbance in the routine...  
As one of us passes,  
The offspring replaces the parent...  
My mother served under him...  
I will served under him...  
And they say my child shall serve under the tyrant...

It was sunny, the birds flew from tree to tree and the flower buds were just beginning to spread. Within the deep forest you could hear the song of the birds, rustling of branches, the singing or a girl...

--

The intense darkness is a beautiful sleeping butterfly.  
Do you even know you're in the deep blue sky?  
The fragile world is like building blocks;  
It wants to fly away.  
For the one who had only one wish  
And loved it...

The dice were thrown.  
"Paradise" rises from the future.  
You and I unite in the far away dream,  
And we'll get across this blood red river.

If I can return all of your tears back to the sea,  
Will the sins and pain be forgotten too?  
Warmth was given to a lonely wing  
By that precious kiss.  
For the one who had only one promise,  
And kept it...

A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty.  
With that, bloomed a fickle angel.  
If, someday, love that's far away is found,  
Then paradise will be given to you.

In search of true light,  
We live innocently.  
For the only one who now believed,  
And love it...

The dice were thrown.  
"Paradise" rises from the future.  
You and I unite in the far away dream,  
And we'll get across this blood red river.

A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty.  
With that bloomed a fickle angel.  
If, someday, love that's far away is found,  
Then paradise will be given to you.

--

As it ended, the verses were hummed, blending in with the surrounding music of nature.

This was her only freedom, her only escape. Those rare moments when she was able to relish in the sun and watch the butterflies pass.

She was forever confined to the dank darkness of the underground fortress of the Snake Sanin, Orochimaru. Through out the generations of her lineage, they were rather in servitude or prison. Not a very promising future for the up-coming generation, nor her...

A man came out, eyes unreadable as he strode over to a barked skyscraper. The maiden had not bothered to look down to meet the figure at the base, but merely reached out to have a butterfly land on the tip of her finger. The humming had stopped.

The man gave a scoff, adjusting his mirrored glasses.

"It's dangerous to be outside these days, Tsukiko-san," the silver haired man stated, but was never acknowledged. The man gave a smirk, "Orochimaru-Sama is not well. He will need Sasuke-kun here-"

"And you're telling me this... Why...?"

Voice deadly cold, there was nothing in her eyes anymore. The butterfly flew away, back into the trees for sanctuary. The person she sang with, was not the same one she spoke with.

His face remained the same mysterious smile, "I thought you can read minds, Tsukiko-san."

"I'm an Oracle, not a telepath! I get visions of future events at random times."

She made sure to include the last part, because not only is it true, but then people would expect you to have visions ever time they ask. It is already tiring enough having them ask once a day, but anymore would just be overkill.

"Either way, Orochimaru-sama wishes to have your presence at the moment," the man stated, giving a sigh in both disappointment and annoyance. She got to her feet before tumbling down to the ground bellow. The man made no movement as the girl landed a few inches from his side position.

"You know, Kabuto-_san_...," There was a brief pause as it seemed hesitant, almost playful, "you should really get inside. It's about to rain..."

A small smirk, or was it a smile, appeared on her lips. Tsukiko's braid trailed behind her as she made her way into her prison.

--

She was now trecking through the forest. She was right, the clouds have moved in and it was already beginning to drizzle. She didn't really want to be out here, but she had to... She was on a mission...

--

_Eyes widened as everything in the room seemed to tense. She looked up, but she did not notice the new expression etching itself on the snake ninja's face as his lips tweaked into a twisted smile. Tsukiko 's eyes were glazed over with a new color, her mind filling with images of different backgrounds. _

_As her body began to shake, they all knew what would soon happen. It always happened, but most of the time it wasn't this noticeable. _

_"Tsukiko-chan... Tell me, what is it you see...?"_

_Heavy breathing, her eyes had yet to return to their empty nature. _

_"Kah-... Sako. Blood, dogs, wolf, rive-Ah! Ukon, terminated... Tyuya, Jirobo, K-kidomaru, chakra... Blood, sound, music, barrier..."_

_Tsukiko's brain was almost frying with all the visions and data, it took a few minutes to process all the raw information passing through her eyes_

_"Sound Five, deceased..."_

_--_

_"Tsukiko...!" Such a pained voice rang through the stone cold corridors. She appeared out of the many shadows without so much as a flinch when a chair came hurdling towards her. Of course, the wooden object hit her dead on and she fell to the floor, for it was Orochimaru who had caused the wound. Tsukiko picked herself off the ground as if nothing had happened, sure her leg stung a from where the chair's legs had swooped her, but the snake man was in no mood for impudence._

_"Don't keep me waiting...! You have an assignment, bring Sasuke-kun here now before..." he stopped himself in mid sentence, coming in with a coughing fit. Blood could be seen at the edge of his mouth, but he had no intention on remove it._

_Tsukiko felt no pity, it was Orochimaru's own fault for own actions, his own jutsu._

_"Would that be all?"_

_There was only a wave of a hand, a dismissal, and she left without another word._

_--_

Leisurely, Tsukiko made her way from branch to branch. Sure, Orochimaru was in a messed up position where time mattered, but like she would care.

'_It's inevitable, Orochimaru will not have Uchiha-san in time for the transference. Why waist energy...'_

It was actually quite enjoyable, the action of tree skipping, but the only fact was that she was slowed down by the heavy drops of rain water. She had to be cautious as to not slip.

Didn't she speak to Kabuto something along the lines of that when it was once sunny...?

'_I'm getting close...'_ Tsukiko continued to make her way tree to tree, the falling rain outlining the shell of her cloak. _'By the next few yards, he should be there. That is, if my timing is correct...'_

And there he was, a slow moving boy making his way through the dense forest. Fresh wounds of battle scattered across his body as he had just been through a parting battle. He was weary, ready to go into the state of unconsciousness.

"Uchiha-san..."

A voice rang like a bell through the falling rain's roar. He slowly looked up, but his eyes clouded. It was hard to see, but he saw a figure in front of him. A tall, hazy figure slowly made their way over towards him. Was he to trust this... person?

Something told him that it was fine, but even it that was not there, his fatigue caught up to his state and darkness overtook his site. However, before his body became numb, warmth surround him.

"Sleep well, Uchiha-san... This might be the only restful sleep you'll get for the next two years..."

Tsukiko hoisted the unconscious boy on her back, careful not to disturb his slumber. Covering him under her short raincoat, and made way for shelter, rain poring upon then heavily under the gloomy clouds and pathetic tree coverage. She made her way through the drenched foliage, dragging him into the darkness of the forest.

--

Tsukiko waited or the rain to pass, a sleeping Uchiha at her side. Earlier that day, when she had first found the cave as a refuge from the rain, she had cleaned and dressed his wounds. Now all he needed was rest and food.

At the moment, there was an internal debate at which was to wait the rain out or go out now and search for some usable wood, or flammables, that could be used. The thought of food was just another burden on her mind

'_It may only take a few hours to the layer, but with the state Uchiha-san is in...'_ The dark haired girl looked down to the dark haired boy currently resting on her lap. _'Not to mention the amount of chakra he's burned... He won't last too long...'_

Subconsciously, she pushed back Sasuke's bangs, but as she did so, that feeling came once again. Tsukiko shook it off, yet is still came and the scene unfolded within her mind, storing it in the file.

After a few minutes the rain had ceased and the full moon illuminated the forest bellow.

--

The morning sun awoke, peeking above the treetops and with that, coal black eyes awake.

"Well, it's good that you're awake..."

Peering to the side, Sasuke caught the gaze of a girl beside him.

"I'm Tsukiko, Orochimaru sent me," she stated the last part in disgust.

Sasuke sat up, removing a coat that seemed to take the place of a blanket. Tsukiko handed a steaming fish that was caught earlier that evening.

"You'll need your energy..." She smiled.

--

"What are you to him?"

"Nani...?" She eye him, as his pace was even with hers. They were currently walking back to hideout after a small meal of fish. She had originally taken lead, but his curiosity must have token the best of him and he now walked along side her. Both matching the same velocity.

"What asset are you to him...?"

As much as Tsukiko knew she should answer him, a tick had been hit. There was a deep sigh as she turned her gaze to the ground.

"That would be like me asking you about your brother..."

There was silence...

--

She watched silently as Sasuke enters the room. He was out of the other ragged clothes and put into 'suitable' attire.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, she stiffened. "You completed the assignment. Very good, Tsukiko-san." She saw past his polite gestures and forced facial expression. She had yet to even spare him a glance since she and Sasuke had arrived a few hours ago.

"Welcome, Sasuke-kun," a crease in the bandages were evidence of a sick grin upon Orochimaru's lips, "I do hope that the trip was not too rough on your _body_..."

She thanked that Kabuto's hand released her shoulder as he went to stand by the snake nin's side. Tsukiko kept her position on the far-side wall of the room. Silent and still as a perfectly, well-behaved statue.

"Come, walk with us..."

We were heading down further, into the dungeons where the thousands of prisoners were kept. Here, they were no lights.

'_It could be me in one of those cells...'_

Tsukiko shook her head, trying to rid herself of the musty smell, and invading memories that were not hers.

"Saskue-kun, you are the chosen man-"

"It doesn't matter how, just give me power!"

That omen's feeling again... Orochimaru gave a slight glare. He never liked to be interrupted.

Kabuto shifted a bit before whispering something to Sasuke. Whatever he said, there was a massive amount of chakra released from him.

'_It's only a matter of time...'_

Orochimaru began to laugh again as they disappeared in the darkness of the lair.

* * *

This is going to be a short series, I'm telling you now. Only five chapters, or something... This idea wouldn't get out f my head and I had to publish it! **Pictures of Tsukiko are on the picture account **and in the next chapter, it will be some-what of a time skip.

Please review and tell me what you think!

-Sin


	2. Generations of a Curse

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! **

* * *

Orochimaru didn't allow anyone but himself, with the exception of Kabuto, to lay a finger on Tsukiko. She was a valued porcelain doll, but not completely off limits. When Orochimaru gets angry enough, she will get hurt, but by his hand only.

--

Empty hallways...

That's how it always felt in this stone prison. Darkness ended every stone entrance. She sometimes felt that out of sheer will, she would fall, break her leg and cease breathing all together. But he wouldn't let that happen... Not yet...

'_Footsteps...'_

Tsukiko couldn't stop herself as she held Sasuke's gaze. They passes each other in the corridors more than a few occasions. When the passageways were narrow, they would side past one another, sometimes brushing one another's arm, or shoulder. To Tsukiko, it always left her running warm.

But she always brushed it off, "Must be the sun..."

--

Wind drifted smoothly, slowly. Cool air set the scene. Another one of those special moments where Tsukiko was able to free herself of the prison and take in the air of the forest. The best time was at night; even if there were no butterflies out.

A white moon hung in the night. Allowing the creatures without night vision to see the beauty.

"Never took you as one to be out at night..."

Tsukiko's gaze never left the moon. "I like the moon, the night, even if there are no butterflies out..."

Sasuke emerged on the branch over her, leaning against the trunk of the giant oak. His arms crossed casually as the breeze rustled the leaves, softly.

"Did you want to talk about something? Usually after training you go to back inside."

After a few moments he still didn't answer. She decided to drop the question. It wasn't very often that she was able to appear outside after sundown, she was going to relax with or without a conversation.

"Why are you here? With Orochimaru?"

Her gaze turned away from the moon and upward, in the general direction of the Uchiha. A small bird left it's tree and took flight into the neighboring tree.

"Look, you don't have to tell me..."

Biting her bottom lip slightly, she tilted her head downward. Why he want to know? Her fingers tightened around the hem of her cropped kimono.

"...It's not like I want to be here," voice barley a whisper in the wind, "but there's no where else to go that I'll be accepted..."

The wind hushed the forest as the moon continued to illuminate the world bellow.

--

It started roughly four generations ago, if not more. One of Tsukiko's ancestors, who was also a gifted oracle, became infatuated with a merchant. He was a greedy man, with envy for anyone who had more wealth than he. She told him her secret, out of love or out of insolence, it really didn't matter. In the end, she got put into a prisoner and was forced to tell fortunes. He died, but leaving a child in her place with the same gift... which is now a curse to the women of the descendent.

Tsukiko's grandmother, Mizuko, was the first to be taken by Orochimaru. Why? Just because he was interested in her ability. Ever since, the female oracle would remain untouched until she was old enough to conceive a child, her replacement.

In exchange for the curse, the person has a shorter life span. Most die early, around the age of twenty to thirty. Some may die sooner...

* * *

Sorry for this being a short chapter, but I just wanted to get the background information out of the way. The next chapter will contain more of the plot events and I also need to know if you people like limes or lemons... Yes, I am planning one, but am not quite sure, yet.

**Lighting Wings**: Thank you for reviwing! You're a writter with great ideas! I hope you got the answer to your question out of this chapter, but no, Tsukiko doesn't want to be with Orochimaru. Hope you stay intirested!

**Princesa de la Luna**: Thank you for your support! Sorry for the delay.

Please review and tell me what you think!

-Sin


	3. For a Flower

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

She didn't know how it started, or even how to end it. It just... happened...

A year... It's been a year since Sasuke joined Orochimaru. Everything was as she predicted. He obtained power, just as he wanted, but did that make him happy?

---

'_The birds are today... but it's so foggy...'_

Tsukiko usually looked forward to days when Orochimaru let her out to collect herbs and flowers, but foggy days always put a downer on things. It was nearing rain season, meaning a change from the short, fitting kimono, to the longer one in order to keep warmer. The only downside of it getting colder, in Tsukiko's mind, was the fact that the butterflies went away.

'_I still need a lily...'_ She though through the fog. So, through the mist she headed in the direction of the small pond, the only place she knew of that grew the flower she was out for.

The echo of a sparing match reached her ears. Whoever they were, they were fighting at the pond's edge.

'_Who would be out now?' _

Through a bush, she tried to peek through to see if she could catch a glimpse of who it was, but before she could even do that, they spoke.

"Just come out, I already know you're behind the bush." She was only momentarily surprised before she stood up, coming to face the stare of Uchiha Sasuke, two of them.

'_He... he is training with a clone...'_

"What are you doing out here?" She only gestured to her basket with a small smile. Without another word Sasuke turned away and resumed sparing with his clone once more. Tsukiko watched as he fought, it was graceful, in a way. Whoever thought that a way to kill can have any elegance?

After awhile she was reminded of her task so she went around the battle area, without disturbing the concentration. Setting the basket of plants at the waters edge, she took a breath before walking across the surface of the water. A few yards out into the water, it floated soundlessly upon the surface of the water.

White edges, slowly closing into a deep point in the center, it was a rare site. Clipping the stem, she lifted the white lily off the water, allowing a smile to grace her lips.

"You came out here for a flower?"

Startled by the intruding voice, Tsukiko lost concentration of her chakra flow and ended up underneath the water. She struggled to reach the surface, but something grasped her wrist and pulled her to a stable surface above the water.

Tsukiko coughed out a bit of water before attempting to catch her breath. She briefly noted that it was Sasuke who had both startled and saved her. She was currently clutching onto his leg for support, so that the rest of her didn't fall back under the water. Her torso down was still submerged in the cold water, but he held onto her shoulder to assure that she didn't go completely under again.

A smirk played across his lips, "You okay?"

With a final cough she nodded, "H-hai, arigatou gozoimasu, Sasuke-San."

"Here," from his crouched position, he handed Tsukiko the lily before hoisting her up in is arms, nearly giving the girl another heart attack.

"All that for a flower..."

'_He's really warm,'_ she noted, even more so now that he's been training and she just fell into a freezing cold pond. Tsukiko's face flushed as they reached the pond's edge without any delay.

Sasuke handed her his yukata top and told her to change out of her kimono so she didn't get a cold. Tsukiko obeyed keeping her head down, hiding her red race from view, as she hid behind a tree to change.

---

Her kimono was still soaping wet, even after she rung out the excess water.

'_It'll have to do...'_

She only received two spare changes of clothes each season, ruining one was troublesome.

Sasuke's yukata wasn't enough to keep warm, but it was better than her drenched kimono. The tin material came down to her knees and was held together by three ropes, just to be sure.

Tsukiko stumbled out from behind the ancient tree, clutching her previous dress in a bundle. Sasuke was waiting only a few yards away. He looked up as she approached, momentarily eyeing her.

"Come, we have to get back before they get suspicious."

She quickly stashed her clothes beside her herbs and chased after him. Reaching his side within a matter of seconds.

"Uhmm... Thank you for your shirt..."

Tsukiko's face was slightly red, her nose stung from the cold, but was the red really from the cold?

"Whatever..."

He kept his fast pace, she kept up with him, but they kept bumping shoulders. Each time she would rather loose pace with him or take a step to the side, muttering a feeble _'gomen'_. Sasuke just ignored it. He wasn't annoyed with the fact that she couldn't walk strait, but the fact that he wasn't annoyed with it.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that he noticed something obvious.

'_She's shivering...'_

Tsukiko was basically naked under the thin cloth, defiantly not the attire for current season. Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Even just grasping her wrist chilled his arm.

'_He's warm...'_

She looked up at him as her basket of plants rested on her hip.

'_Were his eyes... always so deep...?'_

She almost forgot that he still clutched her wrist until he moved it behind him and onto his shoulder in a quick motion.

"Eh?"

Sasuke hoisted the thin girl up on his back. Startled, she almost dropped the basket, but managed to secure it with her free hand.

"Idiot, you could freeze to death if you don't say anything."

He started to walking again, a bit faster than before. Tsukiko watched the passing gravel, "Gomen..."

Her shaking ceased; he was radiating heat. She rested her head against the junction of his shoulder and neck, with her ear against it, she could hear the _'lub'_s of his heart. No other sound was heard, the birds made not a noise.

It was _almost_ peace full...

---

"You're finally back."

Kabuto awaited at the entrance. A queer smirk appeared on his lips as he noticed Sasuke holding Tsukiko.

"Did you two have fun on your outing?"

Sasuke didn't say a word, but allowed Tsukiko to dismount his back.

Kabuto tilted his head to Tsukiko's direction, slightly. "What happened to her? She fall into the lake..."

The only reply he received as a downward gave to the ground from Tsukiko and an aurora of annoyance from Sasuke.

Observing that his remark hadn't the effect he wished, his smirk transformed into a frown. "Orochimaru-Sama is looking for you, Sasuke-Kun. I suggest you clean up and meet him in the arena as soon as you can."

"_He doesn't like to wait..."_

"And Tsukiko-San," she grasped her belongings tighter to her form, daring not to look up. "You better come with me... It's time for your check up..."

He didn't like the tone in Kabuto's voice. He moved forward, pulling Tsukiko with him in the process. Sasuke nudged Kabuto aside, purposely, a glare implanted on his features all the while.

The pair left Kabuto standing idle outside the hideout, without a word.

Tsukiko relaxed as soon as Kabuto's presence left her mind.

"_Thank you..."_

_

* * *

_

Thank you so much for reading, and I am sorry for the lack of updates! I thank **Providentia**, **Peachie-Trishie**, **imm0rtal**, **NyNyWorldWide**, and **Princesa de la Luna** for reviewing in my past chapter! Your reviews really allow my inspiration to expand. I hope to hear from everyone again! (And I am sorry for the delay....)

NOTE: I will be unable to update for this week, and the next six weeks due to final exams and my vacation to Japan. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I can guarentee you all that I will update again as soon as I return in early August/ late July. Again, my apologies!

-Sin


	4. CheckUp Plans

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

**WARNING: Mild grusome scenes, but from the next chapter, it'll only become a tad bit, more graphic. You can skip those parts but they will not be seperated from the important story features. I apologise for the difficulties, but I will not let story's plot suffer because of the rating. **

* * *

"Sayonara... _Chocho-kun..._"

She let the black butterfly flitter away before he frost. A small smile graced her lips, she didn't know why. She wouldn't be able to see them until next year when they hatch once again...

"Are you really saying goodbye to a butterfly..."

The voice made her heart almost stop, but she liked it... Turning around, she found the owner of those dark eyes.

"Sasuke-San, ohayou!" His expression didn't change, but he just continued to stare. She turned back around to view the last speck of her friends before they completely disappeared. And even after they were no longer in site, she kept still, inert in that spot.

Until he let out a scuff. "They're just going to die anyways. Why waste the effort in letting them go?"

She kept her hands clasped together near her breast. "Is that how you feel?" She wasn't looking at him, but in the distance. There was nothing in side but some dying trees, preparing for the winter frost.

"Is that what you think? That just because they're going to end up dying, doesn't mean that they should be able to feel what it's like to be without bounds? Free...?"

He didn't say a word. Was this the first time she spoke so strongly about something?

"Everyone dies... Yet, some don't receive the gift of freedom... " She turned to him with a sad smile, it didn't fit, it was too much for her face to handle. "...We're born into it..."

The look she held there haunted him that night, and the following nights consistently. She didn't even try to hide it. She was sad... she was scared... She was loosing her hope...

'_Does keeping the butterflies with her help her in some way? If so, why does she release them?'_

"_I keep them, so I will have a friend when it gets dark. I take care of them, and they dance with their wings for me. But in the end, I release them, so that I might have a chance to see them happy; dancing about in the open air, no limits, no darkness... Wouldn't it be nice..."_

'_Back there, she wasn't talking about the butterflies, but herself...'_

---

Silently humming to herself, Tsukiko sat in her room. Currently, she was organizing her dried herbs.

Until she felt someone appear in her room. She took a breath and turned around, but was only met by the darkness of her room.

'_Am I crazy?'_

No...

Just as she was about to urn back around, someone clamped their hands around her mouth and torso, pulling her up to a standing position. Before she could even attempt to wiggle free or scream, the person spoke.

"It's time for your examination... Tsukiko..."

Without another word, they disappeared in the darkness.

---

There was something about a candle that let off an eerie aurora inside a stone room. But didn't people think candles were romantic? What was romantic about it? If you drop it, it could turn into a raging fire and destroy everything it can... Hot wax could hit your hand and leave a burn...

Now she was restrained to the table of an examination room. The metal was cold, and the smell in the air was far from decent.

Tsukiko felt her pulse in her ears. This... room brought so many gruesome visions to her mind, as well as memories. So many, she couldn't understand which were real or not... past or future...

Kabuto entered the room, but wasn't acknowledged.

"Aww, don't look so excited, Tsukiko-San." She still didn't look up from the ground. He commented again, but there was still no reaction.

He swung his arm, hitting her throat, making her fall onto the metal table, legs still restrained. Kabuto then restrained her arms by the wrists and shoulders.

She was forced to look into the bright light.

"Do you want to be asleep or awake for this. Last time, I rather enjoyed your show while awake..."

She just closed her eyes, but she could still see in red and feel his presence approaching closer before she felt the cold metal.

Screams were commonly heard I the halls. Her screams... were no different...

After an hour Kabutounlocked the door of the room, slowly opening it. He breathed in the damp air, which was better than the tainted air inside. He cleaned his glasses with a cloth before looking back into the room. All his utensils gleamed with fresh blood. Tsukikos limbs hung motionless from the metal table. Before unlocking the door, he unbound her.

She passed out a while ago; like always...

'_I'll have to tell Orochimaru-Sama...'_

Kabuto left down the hall, leaving the door open for the room to air out. But... he did have the decency to clean redress her before leaving...

---

After training, Sasuke made his way back to his room. Underground, it smelt worse than normal. Or, was it just this section of the hallway?

He stopped at an open door. The lights inside almost hurt his eyes. It was where the smell was coming from.

'_What is this...?'_

The room had a puddle of blood in the middle, under a metal table. Instruments around the room whether gleamed in contempt or showed their mess delightedly with the red they were covered in.

He couldn't move from the spot near the doorway as he gazed at _what _was on the table.

'_Ts...Tsukiko...?'_

Her head was turned to the side, hair tossed over... Blood ran down her ankle, originating from under her clothes somewhere.

Kabuto appeared behind Sasuke, returning from his trip to see Orochimaru with _good_ news.

"Ah, Sasuke-Kun... "

No response...

"Would you mind taking Tsukiko-San to her room. She's quite tired at the moment, I think it's best if she lie down..." There was something smug about his comment.

Without another thought, Sasuke had Kabuto against the door frame by the collar. The medic didn't even fight back, or counter attack him.

"What did you do..." The voice alone could send anyone in a dark hole, but not a boy who spent years with Orochimaru.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-Kun? This happens every month, she's fine. She just needs some rest. But," Kabuto's eyes sharpened, "why so interested?"

He glared at Kabuto. The medic internally smirked, expecting anything from harsh words to a punch, but instead Sasuke tossed him into the room. He tumbled into a rack of metal boxes containing different ingredients and acids. Kabuto didn't move after his tumble.

'_Sick...'_

He scooped Tsukiko up, as quick and gently as he could, before closing the door on his way out.

But why did it bother Sasuke so much that she was in this state? Pity was a plausible answer, but something in the back of his mind told him otherwise. Had she actually grown on him? She expressed thoughts that many would have already given up.

She was about to, but it seemed more like she didn't want to give up hope. Had he given her hope?

"_Don't die...,_" she whispered; but she was unconscious.

'_Another vision?'_

He readjusted her position so her head was resting on his right shoulder. Her arms were limp, and so were legs, but he could feel her breathing. Who was she talking to?

Some strands moved out of her face, but she didn't look any better. He made a bee line pathway to her room; drops of red trailed after the pair. Dripping down her dead arm and leg.

---

In the dim room, Orochimaru sat. His right hand man appeared in the doorway, his hair was a tad disheveled, but the snake nin said nothing concerning it.

"Kabuto, move Tsukiko to the downstairs rooms."

He looked at his master with a slight squint. "So soon?"

He received a hard glare, "You told me she was ready, that her body is finally strong enough to bare a child. We need to start as soon as possible. Tell the guards that the night after the full moon, she'll be available to the first man there after nightfall. Make sure she's prepared..."

Kabuto nodded, Orochimaru wasn't in any mood to be disobeyed.

"Tomorrow, first thing, a room will be cleared."

An eerie smile appeared, it was crooked. The mere thought of the new child brought it upon him.

"_They won't escape their destiny... ever..."_

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading! I know it was delayed for a week, but at least it;s up now! I would also like to thank **imm0rtal**, **Rina**, **Providentia**, **Princesa de la Luna**, and **AngeredWriter**. I loved reading your reviews and it's really motivated me in updating. I also had a major brainstorm while writing, so I am rather happy with how it is turning out. I hope everyone agrees as well.

Please, I would love to hear your constructive criticism, praise, and/ or any other comments you might want to tell me. Any message to me is great! Thank you for your time once again, and I'll see you again at some point!

-Sin


	5. Childhood Usagi

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto... **

**

* * *

**

Hallways were nothing to fear by themselves. They were just dark when not properly lit... It was what lurks in them that were to be weary of...

Sasuke didn't understand why he cared. He question even his own actions as he carried Tsukiko down the dark corridors. Was she really anything to fawn over?

He eyed her form; it wasn't unlike any other female he'd seen. Sure, if you looked close, you could _almost_ categories her as being malnourished, but not unhealthy. At least she still had muscle mass to her limbs, but her kimono hid her form nicely...

She always bore black, was it because she was always in mourning?

It was only now that he notice how long her hair really was, almost reaching her waist. And she had a lot of hair... It was the first time he saw her without it being pulled back into a braid. Her hair may not be combed back nicely, tossed every which way and covering her face, but she did look... different...

Is different good?

Sasuke further descended into the dark hallway until he reached her door. Lightly kicking it open with his knee, he found her room as poorly lit as the halls. He lied her on the small bed, as gently as he could, but his muscles still ached from the training.

He wondered if he should try and clean up the caked blood along her arms and legs, but decided against it. If she awoke during the process, it would only lead to embarrassment.

Before deciding to leave, Sasuke took a glance around the room. It was his first experience in this particular space. There wasn't much to it, Tsukiko did not have many possessions; but, the room was slightly larger than the others within the underground den. Of course, there was a shelf of jars containing live herbs with a few small chests, most likely containing dried ingredients.

There were no photographed memories on display, there were no memories that she really wanted to remember. A small bookshelf stood in the corner, the usual subjects about herbs and a few about physiology, but most books were title less. The room could be mistaken for anyone's.

Something close to the ceiling caught his eye. Raising an eyebrow, ever so slightly, he took a few steps closer to the object of interest.

'_So, she really was a kid...'_

He couldn't really believe that she would keep something so... out of place. A dirty, stuffed animal sat atop the bookshelf, almost out of sight. If the eyes of the kid's toy hadn't reflected the small light of the candle, Sasuke would have just passed over it all together.

He looked down to assure that Tsukiko was still passed out before picking the animal off the shelf. The fur of the fake animal was soft, he took it down with both hands. It was ratty and slightly resembled a rabbit. The color of the fur was supposed to be a pure white, with maybe a tinge of baby blue, and spots of filth here and there, it was worn, but not in the absolute worst condition. The eyes were black beads while the nose and mouth were stitched red string.

Yes, this was very out of place. It held sentimental value, why else would she keep something so... childish?

He looked the fake rabbit in the eyes, black staring at black. Something seemed to pry itself in Sasuke's mind. His eyes went blank as pictures played in his mind.

---

Sasuke stood in a small village, the farming town of the Sound village. Streams of lighted lanterns were hung from every building, venders and musicians beckoned passing villagers to see what they could show. It was a festival.

He looked around, people seemed to not notice his presence, they even passed right through him.

'_What the-!?' _He looked down at his hands, they were transparent. You could see the ground past his fingers. Did he turn into a ghost?

"Tsukiko!"

Sasuke, on instinct, turned to face the speaker. A man in a cat mask was looking off into the crowd. Sasuke turned his gaze to where the masked man was looking. Appearing from the mass of people, a small girl popped out. The man beckoned her over with his hand.

She obediently followed, staring that the strange sights around her.

"Now, what did I tell you about not holding my hand? You can't get lost. You don't want me to get in more trouble than we're already in, now, do you Tsukiko?" The man leaned down to the child's level, taking her shoulders in his palms. She just shook her head slowly. The man flipped his mask up, revealing a smile.

"Hey, don't be like that. This may be the first and last festival you're able to attend. Let's make it fun, ne?"

The small girl, again nodded, taking hold of the man's offered hand.

"I know what can cheer you up."

The pair began walking in Sasuke's direction. He looked down at the girl.

It seemed a worried expression was imprinted in her dark eyes. Her hair was contained in a stubby ponytail, barely enough hair to fir in the band. Her eyes matched her hair, in the same dark hue. Yet, she wore a white kimono along with wooden getas on her small feet. She couldn't be a year over the age of eight.

'_That has to be Tsukiko... But am I in her past?' _

He looked into her eyes as she passed, but his breath caught a hitch as she turned her head and seemed to meet his gaze. Could she... see him? Sasuke wondered...

The resemblance between the girl and Tsukiko, other than the name, was defiantly there. But, what was she doing here? Or, better yet, what was he doing here?

With no other thought, Sasuke followed the pair to a food booth. The man bought an odango stick for Tsukiko before having her wait by a street lamp. Her expression really didn't seem to change thought that time. So, she waited by the pole, nibbling at the odango once in a while, but it really didn't seem to interest her all too much.

She still looked out of place in the village. Everyone was so happy, celebrating; but the man couldn't get her to even smile. She was too worried about what would happen after it all... They had snuck out to come here, but it was unintentional by her part. She was just being dragged along.

Sasuke leaned on the pole beside her, nearly touching her small shoulder with his sleeve. At whatever age she was, she only reached his waist. The small girl had yet to notice him again after the first gaze. Or, maybe she was just ignoring him.

Either way, Sasuke kept asking himself what he was here for.

The man returned to Tsukiko, a new found smile on his features. Sasuke spotted him holding something behind his back. The man bent down to be level with the small girl.

'_Is that...?'_

Tukiko just tilted her head at the older man, who's smile hadn't flattered. "Guess what." She kept silent.

"Aww, not even curious?"

From behind his back, he pulled out a stuffed animal, a rabbit.

"Ta da! Here you go!" He held it out with both hands for her to take, a smile still evident.

She looked at the animal with curious eyes. Did she not know what it was? Her eyes looked the inanimate creature up and down, before she looked up at the man.

"_Usagi?_"

The man smiled wider, taking her free hand and winding it around the stuffed animal.

"Hai! Yes, it's a rabbit. Do you like it?"

Tsukiko's eyes turned from empty to having a good vibe. A smile slowly appeared on her brightened face as she stared longer at the toy. Her first toy...

Sasuke watched from behind, still leaning against the street pole. Her smile... would the older Tsukiko have the same brightness as the young girl before him? Could the girl he know smile?

The man bent down on his knees, a smile not unlike the child's own. "What do you say to someone after-"

"Domo arigatou gozoimasu," she bowed lowly, "_Tou-San, kono u__sagi ga sukidesu._"*

Sasuke stopped, the man in front of him was Tsukiko's father! It was only at that moment that he took in account of his features. The man had a mane of dirt brown hair, a long nose with an average body build. Tsukiko may have had his ears or smile, but she really didn't look much like her _so-called_ father. Maybe she resembled her mother more?

The man grinned, not unlike a boy Sasuke once knew, a fox grin? He extended his hand to his _daughter_.

"We should head back before too much of a commotion begins, ne?"

The pair began walking down the lantern lit streets. Tsukiko's small hand clutched onto the older man's in an attempt to hold on and not loose him.

Out of the village and into the forest, the difference in lighting was almost too much to adjust to, but the moon allowed for the shadows to recede slightly, but not forever.

Something pulled Sasuke right along with them, even when he refused to walk to return, it wouldn't allow him to. On more than a few occasions, his eyes would wander back to the small girl. Sure, she looked content, with the rabbit stuffed under her arm, but under it all, the forbidding thoughts of what was to come never left her. Haunting her from within.

The roots of the forest trees around the Sanin's domain were past overgrown a century ago. The roots hung out for the ground with the tops uneven at the top, proving little shelter from the moon light.

Tsukiko, with short legs, tripped on a large root. She didn't seem to make an attempt at catching herself, but was still shocked at the sudden event.

"Wo there," the man caught her from the front, having her land unharmed in his grasp. A smile never leaving him. He held her tighter for a mere second.

"Careful, you don't know what's out here at night." The girl just stared up at him, it was true. He didn't know what was out at night, lurking...

The entrance appeared after a few more minutes of walking, and could be seen form the darkness, even when surrounded by shadows. But a figure could also be seen on guard un front.

"Oops, I suppose there's already a commotion on our absence." The man commented light heartedly. Truly unaware of what was to come.

Tsukiko looked upon the horizon with indifference, she could do nothing. Tsukiko's grip on the man's hand loosened, before being forced out all together. Sasuke watched in shock as the guard imprisoned Tsukiko's father in a stone prison. It wasn't even an identity misunderstanding.

"Hitotsuri!"

The man growled, his hands still clasped into the sign of the boar. He appeared in front of the imprisoned man. Another ninja, apparently working with the capturer, appeared behind Tsukiko and grasped her shoulder, pulling her at a distance away from the scene.

Sasuke saw Tsukiko's grip on the animal tighten to where an animated pet would have suffocated. "Tou-San..."

"You thought that just because you were a possible match to being her father, and treat the witch's child as your own, you have the nerve to think you have special privileges! Ha! I laugh at stupidity like yours!"

Tsukiko's head bowed. It was inevitable...

"I have no idea what you speak of-"

"I'll silence your infernal trap once for all. This is the only thing you receive for your gap!" It was far from neat, the stones around the imprisoned man began converging together, into a single point, before it was everywhere.

Blood...

"Gomen nasai, _Tou-San_..."

Something resembling tears might have trickled down her cheeks, but the veil of hair obscured Sasuke's view.

The man murder turned to the child, not such intentions evident. "Let's go, Orochimaru's been in a bad mood since that bastard took you for what? A god danmed festival?" The man snorted before signaling for her and the other ninja to follow into the shadowed domain.

The world slowly faded around Sasuke, what did he just see?

"_Are you ready to return?"_

---

His vision was far from impaired as he attempted to see his surroundings. Feeling the world spin around him. Where was he now?

Sasuke felt a light grip on his shoulder, seeming to pull him down to a stable ground. Gradually his senses became clearer.

"So you found him?"

Tsukiko's hand was still on his shoulder, while she seemed to stare at the stuffed animal with blank look. Was it even real?

Sasuke's eyes finally refocused to seeing. What had happened? Tsukiko moved to sit next to him on her bed, her hair still a mess and dry blood caked to her inner leg. The old rabbit placed lightly on her lap, it's head tilted to the side. How long has it been since she's lied eyes on such an old thing?

"So you saw what happened that night," her head tilted in the same direction as the rabbit, mirroring the empty look. "Sometimes, it doesn't even matter how hard you try to prevent the future." Her gaze turned to him, "It still happens..."

Something formed over her eyes, glossing them. So, that night so long ago, it was really tears. Tsukiko embraced the rabbit to her chest, the ears tickling her nose. Could she still smell his scent?

---

The eight year old walked back out into the shadows of the forest, the crushed corpse still half buried in the middle of a sea of red. It was still wet... She still embraced the rabbit in her small arms.

Tsukiko willed herself as close to the pool of blood as she could, stopping at the very edge. She bent down, allowing her hand to brush against the blood drenched grass. It was thicker than water, and smelled a great deal more.

She stared at her coated palm covered in red, it was shaking.

"Gomen nasai, Tou-San..."

Her hand closed upon the blood, was it still warm?

"_Goodbye..."_

---

Sasuke extended his hand around her shoulders, watching her expression. Tsukiko turned to him, did he understand? Without any words, she moved closer and leaned on him. He didn't shift a muscle, he almost didn't breath.

His arm still lay limp on her shoulders. The act was simple, but the comfort it gave was more than she felt in quite a long time.

"_Thank you..."_

_

* * *

_

*_"I like this bunny, Father."_

Thank you very much for reading! Special thank you to **Princesa de la Luna****, ****Skye Sasuke****, livstar235, and ****catty173**for their awsome reviews! I couldn't have done it without you guys! I hope this chapter was long enough, I found myself just ending it there and then staring at it for quite some time before deciding it was done.

If you have any questions, please send me a message. I will be happy to explain a few things.

I hope to hear from everyone!

-Sin


	6. Only a Moment

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto.... or Sasuke... or Neji, Kimimaru, Kakashi, Shikimaru, temari, Tenten, etc.... (i'll stop talking now....)  
**

* * *

The room smelled different. Like an aged disinfectant spilled and no one bothered to clean it up. Who was the last to use this room? A soldier, a visitor, a prisoner, her mother...?

Tsukiko awkwardly sat in the middle of the room, amongst a few boxed and necessities. She didn't like the lower chambers. They were deeper underground with paper thin walls and wooden flooring. It was cold... Would it always be cold?

The very aura of the room screamed prison, yet lights were everywhere and inmates that looked nothing like prisoners. They were the lavished entertainers of the layer. The only females that were not fighters.

Why was she there? Why was she moved form her hole in the wall room on the upper level, closer to the sun?

....Because she had no say in the matter.

---

"_Shall I tell the soldiers of their 'treat' for tonight?" Kabuto stood in the corner. _

"_No," the master simply replied. Orochimaru's eyes were closed, as if asleep. _

"_What? But-"_

"_I said, no, Kabuto. She's_ deeply_ scared of the new surrounding. I am giving her a night or two to settle down. She'd be more willing to submit then. You can kill a cat with fear."_

_Kabuto's eyes were hard, yet he bowed his head to his master and left the room. _

"_Very well..."He was resolute in his decision, Kabuto wouldn't fight it. _

---

The flame flickered above the pool of liquid wax, desperately holding onto the last of the wick. Nearly a half inch still protruded from the base, it would last a good ten minutes more... maybe...

Tsukiko still sat in the middle of the room, unmoving. She had long since sat, staring at the candle in silence. Arms wound around her lags, with the candle at the base of her peeping feet.

Footsteps approached her door. Someone slid the door open with no knock of courtesy. A tall shadow cast over the candle's small light.

"Still mopping, child. No one's going to unpack your junk for you," a woman spoke. Her face was as white as snow and exposed neck as long as a bridge. Beautiful... but creepy...

She talked as if the lower chambers belonged to her, that she was the head of all the women in the lair... And she might as well have been...

"Oi! I'm talking to you," she neared, "Are you listening? No one is going to help you." A hand grasped the roots of her braid, pulling the oracle towards the wicked woman.

"I won't repeat myself again." Her breath was of flowers and death. "You're lucky that I open my room to you. You're lucky that I don't throw you in my closet. Orochimaru Sama might not appreciate it, but who says he has to know..."

The lavishly clad woman thought to herself for a second, before pushing Tsukiko to the ground. "Get out of my sight." She made her way towards the exit. Tsukiko didn't move for the cold floor.

"Clean up this mess!" She slammed the door, Tsukiko felt the vibrations through the floor.

The dying flame dance in her eyes. Contrasting the dark orbs with the yellow and red flame. It drew smaller... and smaller...

'_Are you listening? No one is going to help you.'_

... Until finally becoming an insignificant ember... and disappearing into nothing... Leaving the girl in the darkness, cold...

---

It was a hallway of doors, behind each sliding door, a bedroom. Lantern lit the way with an ominous glow. Footsteps made not a sound as his shadow passed the paper screened walls. It was a different world in the lower levels.

Shadows flickered on the walls; but his overcame all others as his slow footwork led him down another row of lantern lit hallways. They almost resembled a small town with a raised walkway surrounding the outside of them, binding them together, unwillingly.

"Clean up this mess!" A woman shouted, lamming the door in the process before muttering incoherent words. The woman's attire was nothing less than extravagant, but the sneer across her feature was nothing of the welcoming sort.

The woman's gaze turned to Sasuke, only momentarily eying him, he was not familiar to her memories.

"Who are you? This is a restricted area during this hour."

Her eyes lingered on him a moment more before looking off to the side, as if debating a thing or two. He just stared at her.

"...But, this seems like your first time down here. Why don't you come along with me and I can show you a good time." Her red lips curled into a smirk, creasing perfectly along her mouth.

Whatever it was about this woman, rather her voice or appearance, he wanted her to leave. But that didn't mean that we could be of the slightest help...

"A girl moved down here, where is she?"

The maiko's eyes seemed to noticeably widen as her smirk fell into a slight gape. Until finally resolving into a frown.

"What is your business down here. Leave!"

She was going to make it complicated... So it shall be...

A hand grasped her white neck before anything else could pass her lips. She stared up at him with eyes the size of the lanterns and pupils the shape of a pin.

"I'll ask again," he said slowly, "I'm looking for a girl that has recently been relocated from the upper levels. Where is she?"

He applied pressure to her neck through his thumb, a gag escaped. Her eyes lowered and her arm pointed in the direction of a sliding door to her left.

Sasuke's eyes traveled from her face to the dark door. He released her jugular and tossed her aside to the ground without another glance. Just as she had done...

---

Tsukiko still lied in a heap on the floor, in the dark. She didn't look up to the intruding light, nor the cause of it. She still stared at the dead candle, still omitting a feeble stream of smoke from the wick.

Pathetic....

Sasuke stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with only the minimal amount of movement. Once again, the room was thrown into darkness.

"Are you just going to lie there all day?"

Tsukiko shifted, barely lifting her head off the cold floor boards to look at the intruding figure. She squinted in the dark , attempting to make out any sort of physical significance.

"Sasuke..."

She sounded tired... she looked tired...

"What are you doing down here?" Even if Tsukiko couldn't see it, he was staring at her.

Tsukiko lowered her eyes back to the depleted candle. Did she really want to tell him? She shifted her position back to her previous, wrapping her arms around her legs. She had nothing else to hold onto.

"Orochimaru wants me away from the other people. This is a better place for what he wants to happen. People who don't know, won't ask any questions... He doesn't like questions..."

He still didn't move from the door. What was he waiting for? Why was he here? His silence could almost drive her crazy. And if his silence didn't do it, other things might...

"I don't like it here..."

Her voice seemed to be consumed by the room, as it once again became silent. Only to be broken...

"Why?"

Tsukiko, to Sasuke, was speaking in riddles. No detail, no reasoning... He may not have shown it, but he was confused.

She looked up at him, her eyes holding a liquid shine. Did she even have to debate on telling him? She's told him so much, why stop now?

"The memories..." she whispered out, "I can see the memories of the people here... I know that when I close my eyes, they are just waiting to play in my head."

She grasped her own head, around her ears, "And I can sometimes hear voices out of nowhere. They aren't from the girls next door either because you can't hear through the walls. They're spirits of the people that were once killed by Orochimaru. They want someone who can listen and share their despair... But I don't want to listen..."

Somehow, Sasuke knelt in front of Tsukiko, placing a hand on he shoulder. She didn't seem to acknowledge it until her eyes met his.

"The smell is foul here too. Like they're trying to cover the smell of death with flowers and incense. It doesn't work... It's also always cold in here, I don't think anyone can get warm here..."

She turned her gaze away but Sasuke turner her eyes right back to his. Even in the darkness, his eyes still held an intensity like no other. His hand was against her cold cheek, it was warm...

"There's no butterflies..."

He smirked only slightly before it disappeared into a frown once more.

'_Always with the butterflies...'_

Tsukiko's head fell onto his chest, he wrapped her in his warmth without a word. He couldn't do anything for her now, but her could try and keep her warm for a moment...

'_Only a moment...?'_

* * *

Well, thank you very much for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please I would love to hear from you. Any comments, questions?

Special thank you to **earthstar695** and **Skye Sasuke** for their great reviews! You keep me motivated!

I really want to hear from more of you! It would really make my day. Anyways, the next one should really push the 'relationship' between Tsukiko and Sasuke to a whole different level... I'm hoping...

-Sin


	7. You Don't Know What's Out Here

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto....  
**

* * *

Silence hung in the air as the moon hung bright in the dark sky. The hallway's silence could freeze anyone on the spot. Everyone seemed asleep, but movement still lingered in the corridors of the Sanin's lair.

Undisturbed by the silence, someone walked amid the cold stone and darkness as if it was second nature. But just as quickly as you caught sight of movement, it disappeared behind closed doors.

---

Sasuke lay in his futon bed, presumably asleep. A lit torch still illuminated the far wall of his room, contrasting his section of darkness. The door stood in the middle as a passage into complete darkness.

His back was turned away from both the fire and door, he faced the wall. He heard his own breathing, his inhales and exhales. He could smell his own scent in the room, but there was also something else. Something that wasn't there before...

Dark eyes shot open, and before an eye could move, a kunai was against a neck with his body close to hers. Deep eyes stared into his crimson sharingan, only the slightest amount of tears evident.

The weight of his hand clicked the door shut. When she entered, she hadn't fully closed the door. He held the kunai against her pale neck with his other hand, his elbow barely touching the wooden door.

She was pressed up against the door, her head bent down, with her hair free.

His knee was bent against her thigh, further trapping her against two barriers. She just stood there...

"T-Tsukiko..."

She lifted her head, revealing both her dark eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened, was he seeing things?

There was a crack on her face, from bellow her right eye, down her cheek. Her eyes were so... empty...

Sasuke backed away, closing his red eyes, tossing the kunai across the room. Once he opened his eyes, they were onyx again, and it was just her, Tsukiko.

Her eyes were still glazed and empty, her hair was still down, but there was no crack on her cheek, nor any marks.

"... Sasuke..."

He heard himself breathing slightly heavier than before. He heard her voice.

She was still in her white sleeping kimono, barefoot. This would be the first time she had her hair down without it being tossed this way and that.

Without another word, Tsukiko walked into Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, he didn't protest.

"Sorry... but... I couldn't stay down there... I couldn't..."

Her shoulders shook. Why was she always scared? A sigh left his lips as he pressed her towards him slightly more.

Was she just alone? Did that room really haunt her so? Or would there be a slight chance that she just wanted to see him? Have him hold her?

Sasuke looked down at her. Tsukiko's eyes were closed. Was it possible to sleep standing up?

She looked at peace, in his arms. Nothing would harm her, he would protect her... As best he could...

---

The next morning, when Sasuke awoke with the rising sun, she was gone... There was no trace of Tsukiko even entering his room that night. Had it been a dream?

The thought made his chest feel a tad heavier. Despite it, he removed himself from the sheets and gathered his materials for the day. It wasn't until he noticed something out of place in his room, on his dresser, that he stopped.

Sasuke walked up to the object. It wasn't there before... A petrified flower, a lily to be exact. White in color, with a fragile structure. He took it in his palm, examining it closer, it couldn't be bigger than a shiriken.

_It wasn't a dream..._

---

She felt a nudge in her side. Opening her eyes slightly, she found the room dimly lit by a single candle.

"Eh?"

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes gently of salt before meeting Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Get dressed, I'll be waiting outside your door."

"Where are we going?" She whispered, matching his volume.

"Out," he stated before sliding the door close. Now the only light was from the muffled candle on the other side of the paper thin wall.

Without another word, Tsukiko lit another small candle and pulled her bangs back.

'_What would he want to show me at this hour?'_

It had to be at least an hour before sunrise. Thinking that it wouldn't be more than a few minutes before she'd be back, Tsukiko just threw on an outer layer over her night kimono.

Tsukiko slid the door open slowly, peeking her head out the room. He was waiting half way down the aisle of rooms. Tsukiko fully moved out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible before joining Sasuke on the path.

He was quite while walking. He was sure bent on thinking about something. She looked down at her hands before up at Sasuke once more. Tsukiko only knew once thing, she trusted him enough to not ask questions.

Sasuke led her out of the cave and into the woods surrounding the lair. The moon still stared high above the treetops. There was just enough light penetrated the branches in order to see. Well, maybe not _enough_ to see...

An uprooted branch caught Tsukiko's foot, causing her to fall forward. Luckily, someone was there to catch her.

'_Sasuke...'_

Tsukiko never hit the ground. He had grabbed by the forearm and, with his other arm, wrapped around her torso. Sasuke heard her gasp while in his arms. It was not unlike before, a night ago, when he found her in his room. But it still felt like the first time he had been close to her. It still felt new...

"Watch your step, *you don't know what's out here."

Her eyes widened as she clutched the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt a bit tighter.

"_Careful, you don't know what's out here at night."*_

Were they really that alike? If she hadn't caught herself early, tears might have fallen. But the point is, they didn't. They never left her eyes.

Sasuke still hadn't released her. He still wanted to make sure she could stand before forcing her to. But like he would really force Tsukiko to do anything. And would he really push her away? Did he want her close?

Tsukiko seemed to nod to herself before standing upright. She hoped that his fate wouldn't wind up like her fathers. At least, she hoped it could change for the better...

She allowed her left hand to fall to her side, once more; but her left hand fell into a connection with his. Lightly, she wrapped them around him. His gripped a bit tighter before continuing to walk through the forest.

'_He doesn't mind...'_

Tsukiko stared at her and his hands, together. He was leading her. Around uprooted trees, holes, and danger. She was safe with Sasuke.

Her eyes closed momentarily, _'I trust him...' _But how much? Could she trust him to hold her heart? Keep it?

After five more minutes of walking at Sasuke's pace, the couple entered a small clearing. Large trees surrounded the perimeter of it shoots of grass covered the inter area. Flower buds dotted the area as well. The moon still hung lazily in the sky, watching them.

She took a good look around. Why had he brought her to a clearing?

Sasuke moved a few paces into the center, she followed. There was some, small, presence here. Small... There was nothing in sight, but tsukiko knew better than to solely rely on sight. Was she to ask?

"I found this place yesterday while training. I didn't know what it was until sunset when the flowers started to open up." He turned to face her, stopping in the middle of the grass. She halted too. "Can you feel it?"

A familiar chakra signature began to grow. Sasuke's chakra...

She noticed the flower buds slowly begin to open, revealing a white flower with long petals. She looked around her, spiraling outward, the buds began opening. All revealing snow white petals.

Tsukiko's hand held in her gasp as a transparent being began floating around in the air. What were they?

Faintly, she saw Sasuke's chakra swirl around his form. She couldn't deny it made him seem... heavenly... Was he causing this.

As his chakra signal became more evident, so did the shape of the floating beings. The were small, winged creatures. You could really only make out their wings. Two wings... There must have been a hundred of them. All around the clearing.

One was hovering close to her fist, on her chest. Dancing around her. Her eyes shifted to Sasuke, who just stood in the center, watching her with a bored, yet sharp, expression.

Hesitantly, Tsukiko lifter her hand, palm down to the creature. It handed on her index finger, lighter than a feather. The moonlight seemed to reflect off the wings, making it glow.

They brought a smile to Tsukiko's lips.

Sasuke formed a small smile, looking more like a smirk. She hadn't smiled in a while. It brought a light feeling in his chest... somewhere...

"Sasuke," she called in a light voice, "where are we? What are these... creatures?"

Her eyes hadn't moved from the single creature perched on her finger. The light smile hadn't left.

"This is a small graveyard, apparently. They used to be butterflies. When you release chakra, you can almost revive them while the moons out. At first I thought it was a genjutsu, but it's just a trick of light."

"So they're not real?" her tone was light, the information hadn't effected her.

"They once were," he caught one in his hand, enclosing it with his fingers, gently before walking over to Tsukiko. "Doesn't mean they're any less free," he offered her the ghost.

Her light smile solidified. "Thank you Sasuke..."

He stared at her. Tsukiko's hair was down. It was long, reaching her waist. The moon reflected on her smile. She was glowing. It was a trick of the light, as were the butterflies; but it didn't make her any less... beautiful...?

For the first time, she wore white. All white... She wasn't in mourning. She looked... happy.

Her lips were parted, with a crack of white between. They were... tempting... Unconsciously, they were coming closer to him. Or, he was coming closer to her...

Almost... Maybe they almost touched, but a pesky butterfly just had to intervene. Tsukiko omitted a small laugh as a butterfly landed on nose. Its small feet tickling her nose and wings impairing her vision.

For a split second, he almost envied the dead butterflies. Getting close to her so freely, touching her so care free... But, then he realized... he was being envious of butterflies! He wanted to hit himself for his thoughts, but refrained.

Tsukiko let out a light giggle. Was she laughing as Sasuke? His brow rose in a questioning manner. His heart felt light with her laugh.

The ghost that used to be perched on her nose glided away, and Tsukiko's eyes slowly became hollow. Her laughing ceased and silence settled in the clearing.

"Tsukiko?"

Her knees collapsed under her, Sasuke grabbed hold of Tsukiko's shoulders, steadying her against himself.

"Tsukiko?!"

Images played through her mind, not unlike before. Someone whispered her name, she looked around. A sunset... It was peaceful, with a slight wind sharing the forest's scents. Her breath caught a hitch as two figures came into view.

'_Sasuke and... me...?'_

It was strange to watch two people that they would be in the future, interact. The people they _could_ be... They two were standing close, under the shadow of a twisting tree trunk. Sasuke pulled her face to him, kissing her.

Tsukiko watched the scene, backing herself into a tree. It was her, she was watching herself and Sasuke kiss.

How far in the future was this? She noted her clothes, the same as the ones she currently wore.

'_Tsukiko!'_

Her eyes seemed to return to normal and gradually, she came to. She found her position resting on Sasuke's chest. He was shaking her by the shoulders, a misplaced emotion in his eyes. Her eyes refocused on him, whatever used to be in his eyes, was no longer there.

"Sasuke...?"

He released a breath, she could feel it breeze past her neck. She could feel the hairs of her neck stand on end. Sasuke helped Tsukiko up, off the ground. He was standing... really close...

It was now that she noticed the large, twisted tree behind them. The branches spiraled out in all directions. It was... beautiful...

"Sorry... it happens sometimes..." she shoulders shrunk down ward. She made him worry...

His fingers found her chin, bringing her gaze to meet his. She took a good look at his features. He was... truly hansom.

"Are you okay?"

It was all he wanted to know. Sure, the curiosity of having her tell him what she saw nagged at him, but it wasn't important. He wouldn't ask.

She hadn't left his gaze, her hands entwined around his wrist, holding him there. This was how her vision started. But, the future could change. Would it end the same way as she saw it?

Tsukiko gave a shallow nod, adverting her eyes down to his chest directly in front of her.

"Okay then..."

He began to turn away. His fingers released her chin, but her hands stayed around his wrist, loosely.

So... it wouldn't end the same way?

'_Do I want that future?'_

In a rash decision, her grip on his wrist tightened and he turned back around. He turned a bit too fast and their face made a slight contact. It only took a second to register that their lips were connected. Both their eyes were wide.

It was a soft, chaste kiss. Light... Yet, both seemed un-reactive; too shocked to evoke an action.

They took their time pulling apart, and even then, they were still mere centimeters away.

"...I... I-I'm..." words couldn't articulate properly, but they didn't have to. His hand found her cheek, and brought them together once more.

This one was different, holding more intent behind it. Still a soft conveyance, but in no way unintentional; such as the first.

They were both inexperienced at it, but that was besides the point. It was... peaceful... For the first time, Tsukiko was oddly happy... She wanted this future, this path. Even if the darkness was still learing behind her every step, it was her future to decide.

Neither of the two even noticed the sunrise, changing the night into say, sending the darkness away from the light.

* * *

*The same quote that Tsukiko's father said after she fell in the forest.

Finally! Together... right? There's much more to come. I swear, this scene took quite a bit of thought to keep from making it too dramatic.

Thank you very much for reading! I would love to hear from you. I am very sorry for the prolonged delay! Special thank you to **Princesa de la Luna**, **angel**, and **earthstar695**; you were what motivated me for this long chapter. I would love to hear comments, reviews, and criticisms from anyone and everyone.

-Sin


	8. Die

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of their characters. But I do own my OC, Tsukiko. **

* * *

'_Die...'_

_The lights of the hallways flickered on and off... A single drop hit the ground, it's echo vibrated off the walls for yards and yards in all locations. A puddle started to form on the cold, stone ground._

'_Die.'_

_A thick stench of iron hung in the atmosphere. The liquid that dripped into the puddle wasn't water, but blood..._

"_Die!"_

Her eyes met the darkness once again, like every day. After a moment of silence, she emerged from her _futon_, unwillingly. She hadn't thought about her mother in a while, she hadn't even met her mother in person before either. She died...

Tsukiko dragged herself over to the water basin, dunking a cloth into the cold liquid, before patting down her burning face. Directly in front of her was a mirror. Although dark, she could outline her face with little effort. But sometimes she saw her mother's image as her own.

Hollow eyes adorned with pale skin. Liquid pitch hair with thin lips, forever set in a stone line. Her face was gaunter, as compared to her daughter, yet her age was no more than a year or two older. They were alike more than what met the eye.

Yet, as Tsukiko stared at her reflection deeper, she remembered that the few things she actually knew about her mother were from visions.

She could sometimes see her mother collecting herbs. Sometimes she could her hear scream in the hallways, and sometimes her sobs in dark corners when no one was listening.

Tsukiko knew of a vile of a strong poison, it had been her mother's, grandmother's, and even great grandmother's possession. She remembered that, at one point, there was a time where she, herself, debated on taking the drug. But her mother's hand held her back, needing her to endure the pain that was her life. Her great grandmother's hand held her back, needing her to fulfill her unrequited love for a sick man.

Now, she wondered, if she held the small vile in her hand, once again, who's hand would be holding her back?

A knock on her screen door broke Tsukiko out of her stupor. She set the cold cloth down, back on the edge of the basin before moving to the door, cracking it open just enough to see who had been up at this hour.

"Sasuke?"

His brows transformed from flat to slightly creased, "You're not even dressed yet. Come, you're needed." It was unlike him to run such belittling tasks as to fetch someone like a dog, but he'd rather do it than have Kabuto or some other mistrusting individual to walk along side her.

"Right, just a moment please..." Her voice was as quiet as ever. Without much delay she closed the screen door, separating herself from him, once more. Leaving herself in the darkness.

It had been two days since the incident at night with the ghost butterflies and the sunset and the... kiss...

After, they both returned to the hideout, unnoticed by anyone. They hadn't acted differently towards one another, except for the tense silence that seemed to settle upon them when alone. No real conversation sprung up between them since then.

Tsukiko took a few breaths before deciding to get dressed as to not keep Sasuke waiting anymore. She pulled on her black _yukata_, over her white one before securing her sash. As to save time, she left her hair down, but quickly tangled out possible knots with a brush.

She wasn't hurrying for Orochimaru's sake, she wouldn't even stand for his wishes, but troubling Sasuke is another matter.

By the time Tsukiko reopened the door, Sasuke was in the middle of the aisle of _shouji_ screens, looking up at the dead tree trunk that had overtaken the neighboring rooms.

"It's a wonder," she commented, closing the door and walking to his side, "that something could grow so great, only to die and leave a shell."

His eyes sharply looked at Tsukiko. She continued, "This tree used to be so grand and full of life, bearing great blossoms."

"What happened?"

Tsukiko looked at him, meeting his gaze. She realized this was the most that they have spoken since a few nights before. She only wished it was on a different subject.

"Orochimaru..."

There was no surprise in his eyes. Everything was always destroyed by something or someone, Orochimaru was just something that caused death wherever he set foot.

Another tense silence set between them. Orochimaru had succeeded in killing their conversation.

"Let's go."

Tsukiko complied, following him out of the lower dwellings. She stayed to his left, but once step behind his stride. Every fifth step, Sasuke's gaze would eye her form for a mere second before resuming forward.

She kept her eyes low, yet she felt every time his gaze set upon her.

They reached the door to Orochimaru's room too soon for either of them. Sasuke pushed the door opening without knocking. He stood, looking into the room. Tsukiko curiously poked her head from beside Sasuke, her eyes widened visibly.

Blood dripped down into a puddle. Each sound echoing through the room and into the halls.

"Tsukiko, right on time. He was about to die," Kabuto grew a smirk, "not that it would matter."

Sasuke glanced from Kabuto to Tsukiko, suspicion rising.

A man was being held up by two men under Orochimaru's command. Blood war running down his head, dripping from his nose and hands. He was breathing hard and barely clinging to life. Wounds marked every surface of his exposed body. He kneeled in his own blood.

"Tsukiko," Orochimaru spoke for the first time.

Sasuke heard Tsukiko finally take a breath. She walked past him, into the room and bowed slightly out of routine, not respect.

"Find out where he was hiding out before he was captured. He won't talk, even with 'persuasion.'"

Tsukiko looked at the man, her feet didn't want to move any closer to him. She knew his destiny; but that doesn't mean she liked it.

She forced herself in front of the man. Standing in his blood. Tsukiko's hand found his face and she moved to look at his face, beneath his hair. She brought his face up, blood ran down her hand. He spit a solution of blood and saliva at her. It hit her in the cheek, making her turn her face away and release his.

Sasuke caught himself from moving; but Kabuto noticed his struggle.

Tsukiko released a breath, hair masking her face. The scene seemed like a pause in time before she slowly turned back to the strong willed man. Not a hint of anger was in her eyes; instead, a calmness.

Gently she took hold of his face once more.

"Please," she whispered evenly, "don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be."

Everyone in the room watched with anticipation.

The man stared into Tsukiko's eyes, seemingly hypnotized by them. It was the calmest he has been since he first set eyes on 'these' _men_.

The man closed his eyes, as did Tsukiko. She moved closer to the man, his breathing evening out to match her rhythm.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as Tsukiko's lips made contact with the rouge man's temple. It didn't seem so much as a kiss than a transference, contact. But it didn't settle the ambers burning inside him, silently.

Tsukiko's mind broadened, extended out into the man's. No more struggle, no more fighting... She saw a cave, east of the hideout. A great mountain in the distance shadowed the small cave with a broken boulder in front. Deep inside a dark cave, a woman sat in on the cold ground. She held a bundle close to her heart, eyes wide. Clinging to her sleeve, a young boy with wide, dark eyes stared at the bundle as well, a newborn girl.

Tsukiko heard the mother whispering to the children, but the boy's hard expression showed no difference, it stayed hard and strong. He was like his father... She saw their eyes, dark and broken. They consumed her until she found herself breathing hard in the cold room once more, surrounded by 'humans.'

A dead man's head sat in her hands. Fresh blood nauseated her senses. She needed to get out...

"They're in a small cave, east of here. It's in the shadow of a large mountain."

Orochimaru nodded, then ordered a group of three men on a 'mission' to the mountain. Tsukiko dropped the man's head, letting it hang from the body like a doll. Her eyes seemed dead.

"Tsukiko," Orochimaru spoke, but she kept her gaze on the corpse. He repeated himself in a calm tone, but with an underlying meaning of the next one would not be so nice.

Slowly, he gaze moved to his, his lips curled upward. How he enjoyed her dead eyes.

"Dismissed..."

She stared a moment longer before walking out the door, a trail of red followed her footprints. Eyes followed her departure, into the dark halls before the door closed behind her.

"Excuse me, Orochimaru-Sama, but I should attend to Tsukiko," Kabuto took a low bow before taking his leave, opening up the dark halls once more. Without another breath, he – too – disappeared into the darkness.

Sasuke's eyes rested on the thick, oak door in which they disappeared into.

"Sasuke..." The elder called back his attention. He pulled his dark gaze back with an edge of annoyance.

"Sasuke, I warn you to not become attached to any_thing_. It could result in... undesirable consequences..."

The teen crossed his arms with a glare, resolved to say nothing. "Instances have happened before, of a bond forming in this darkness. I assure you, Sasuke-Kun..."

Orochimaru's pupils shrank as he stared as Sasuke, "...for your own welfare, break the **bond**!"

There was a moment of tense silence, both staring at one another in contempt before an arrogant smirk played on Sasuke's lips. His head slightly tilted, he made no visible effort to mask the expression.

It seemed as if Orochimaru became tired of gazing at such an arrogant face, "Dismissed..."

Sasuke stayed, rooted, to his position for a moment longer, just to spite the Sannin. He glared a moment longer, before disappearing out into the dark hallways as well.

Tsukiko slumped up against a stone wall. The room in which she entered seemed to keep spinning around her. Her mind kept replaying that man's face, even with everything becoming vivid, that image was clear. She felt nauseated and the stale air did not help.

She clutched the wall, hoping for her breathing to calm. Someone entered the room, the person knelt in front of her pathetic figure. She heard a chuckle omit from Kabuto.

"You look so scared. I wonder what of?"

He moved to grasp her face, but she nudge his hand away, and in the process hit his face as well. Blood speared on his glasses. That man's blood was still on her hands...

Kabuto removed his glasses, tucking them away. His hand moved to her face once more, thing time a rougher action. His fingers would around her throat. His cold eyes stared at her.

The room around Tsukiko was no longer visible, just a blur of darkness. She closed her eyes, head dizzying.

Slowly, Kabuto lifted Tsukiko off the cold ground by her throat and raised her to the point where she couldn't touch the ground. His eyes were still hard, but also held an amusement and expectance to see her in pain.

With each gasp, his grip tightened. Her bloodied hands pried at his in a weak attempt to loosen it. Kabuto felt her pulse against his palm.

"Don't you dare hit me again." He released pressure on her neck for a mere second before pressing twice as much force as before. A chocking gage omitted from her lips. She shut her eyes tighter; feeling unconsciousness begin to greet her with such a welcoming smile.

'_Die...'

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I am very sorry for not updating in quite a while, but I am back! Special thank you to **Princesa de la Luna**, **AustralianGypsy**, and **Darth Lelouch** for reviewing. I hope to hear form more of you next time.

-Sin


	9. Pity

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or any of the character contained within it.  
**

* * *

Dying where she was would be a gift from heaven. Being killed before a man forced himself on her. Before she brought a demon child into this cruel world, who's only purpose in life was to serve a tyrant. If Tsukiko was able to really die by suffixation, by the hand of Kabuto, she might have started praying for it.

So when she felt the grip on her windpipe suddenly be releases, and her headache return, she could only allow her soul to cry in disappointment, screaming for someone to finish the job!

Ragged gasps with a rhythm of painful coughs came upon her, keeping her throat busy. Sasuke now held Kabuto in the same position that was no different than the one she was imprisoned in not a second ago. He stopped her form dying.

Her gaze fell from the two, down to the stone ground where her blood caked hand held her in place. She sucked in the stale air with all that would allow before pushing it out of her lungs with ragged coughs. Fresh blood now dotted the top of her white fingers.

Why hadn't she died?

"Sick..." This word was said with spite behind a smirk, "I don't have a reason not to kill you here. Now."

Kabuto now lay on the ground with his arms pinned behind him and with Sasuke's weight on it. The Uchiha's hand grasped behind the medic's neck, just above the spinal cord. If enough pressure was applied in the right place, and he pulled, it could be broken. Certain death and absolute paralysis.

He must have applied pressure with his hand, because Kabuto unwillingly let out a gag after bitting his tong to keep quiet.

Really, there was no reason for him to stop anytime soon, but soon would be too short.

Tsukiko managed to swallow two gulps of air without having a coughing fit. "Sasuke."

His attention slowly turned to her. He had red eyes with two distinct black dots around his dark pupil: Sharingan.

"Sasuke," she repeated slowly, "please stop."

It made no sense, she never did. Why did she look for herbs in the middle of winter? Why did she have to have a stupid flower? Why was she here and why did she never try to escape? Why did he listen to her and release his grip on Kabuto?

Sasuke smashed his prisoner's head to the ground until he was unconscious before kicking him into the wall. His teeth clenched together. It made no sense... Even as he stared into her dark eyes, searching for any clues to an answer, none were to be found.

Why save an idiot?

She looked weary, about to collapse. A coughing fit came upon her with the musty air. She needed clean air.

He picked her up, and carried her away from the cold room of stone. Down the hall and pass large chambers; no one was in sight, and no one was to be seen. Her soiled hands grasped his white yukata. Her head of ink dark tresses pressed against his strong shoulder. Barely, he heard her shallow breathing; yet he described it more as wheezing.

Outside, in the shade he set her down on the river's edge.

"Breath," he commanded, and she slowly, in deep breaths. She took in the new, unsoiled air. Her throat felt dry and crusted, but she had no saliva to spare. Sasuke submerged his hands in the clear water, cupping a handful of it up and fringing it to her lips.

"Drink," he ordered with a stern tone. She questioned him while staring up at him with silence for a mere second before his eyes hardened as to say another command. So, she quenched her thirst without another question. Sipping the cool water from his palms allowed her parched throat to sooth itself.

He pulled her over to the shallow edge of the river, by her hand. She kneeled next to him before Sasuke took both her wrists and plunged them into the clear water. His palms worked around hers, cracking the dried blood off her hands. Flakes of red were carried away by the weak current and the matter was washed down stream.

"Sasuke." He looked at her, but it seemed to only make her stutter to piece her thoughts back together. As she was, he noticed the blot of red still crusting her cheek.

"I-I..." With his wet palm, he wiped the last bit of the occurrence away. Tsukiko stared at him, shocked; yet within a few moments she smiled at him, "Thank you."

He said nothing for the longest time before turning away because a light hue to pink now dotted along his cheeks. She took it as no offense. Sitting at the river's edge beside him, she allowed her hands to air-dry.

Sasuke thought of asking her something, it kept appearing in his thoughts. If he did ask this, it would disturb the peace.

"Tsukiko," she turned to him with an innocent gaze, he almost doubted himself. "What was with... back there? You-" He tried to find a different set of words, but none came to mind.

"Kissed him?" Tsukiko finished with a solemn expression. The smile had vanished and any trace of sunlight seemed to have been consumed by the clouds. She wrapped her arms around her legs, as there would soon be nothing else to hold onto. There was no debating it, she couldn't just lie to him.

"I'm a monster..."

She looked out to the other side of the river, a darker forest. She spoke as if her mind wasn't all there. "I'm able to see things through other's eyes, by _that_ action. Sometimes their past, or their future... It's not something I'm proud of."

"Then," Sasuke concluded, "you saw my past?"

"And future," she affirmed with a frown, "but I know it will change after this."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a misjudged tone. "I'm unable to tell you, please forgive me..."

Sasuke clenched his fists. Was there anyone that did not know of his history? Then was she with him only out of pity? He didn't want to believe it, but he found himself falling for it.

"So, you pity me?" She looked at him, like she may have been hurt but would not show it. "I could ask the same..."

But neither one of them really thought so...

* * *

She felt the flicker of the candle beneath her dancing fingers. They felt the warmth of the flame, but were careful to keep their distance; afraid to be burned, pained.

She knew her surroundings in the darkness and shadows. The silent howls of the dead reminded her of her predicament. The new moon hung in the clear sky, signifying the new cycle and the end of hers. A lantern hung just outside her room, inviting the shadows within. It was the sign of availability to anyone willing to enter.

The door slid shut, omitting a staccato echo through the singly lit room. Someone had entered.

Tsukiko felt her blindfold, feeling the tightly bound cloth. She did not dare release herself from the safety of dark ignorance.

"So, they finally deemed the virgin to be deflowered," he spoke from the doorway.

She did not recognize the voice, nor did she want to. It was better to be anonymous, unknown. A new scent invaded the room, permeating from the intruder. It was better it was with someone she did not know, then someone she did... right?

Tsukiko remained sitting near her candle, playing with the fire. She encircled the fragile flame within her hands. "Better sooner than later." Before smothering it to a single wisp of smoke, submerging the room in pitch darkness once again.

* * *

Thank you for reading. My apologies for the long delay, but I am officially on summer break! Special thank you to **Azura Soul Reaver**, **Princesa de la Luna**, and **OhMyGeePinkSucksAss** for reviewing and bothering me to update! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review to tell me anything and everything!

-Sin


	10. Candle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto nor any of the characters.  
**

* * *

Silence engulfed the lantern lit area of the entertainer's quarters. Not unusual, but not common as seta notes or drunken laughing usually muffled through the neighboring rooms.

Sasuke trekked through the halls with a singleness of purpose. Morning, though still lit by artificial light, had brought the Uchiha to wake and seek the company of someone. Training was postponed to noon.

He came upon the desired door, but found it strangely locked. His gaze narrowed, as it was uncharacteristically unlike Tsukiko to lock her door.

"Tsukiko," he called with a deepening frown. There was someone else within the room. He called her name once more while reaching for his blade before the door abruptly opened and a man attempted to make a run for it.

Before he could blink the man was forced up against the post of the door with a blade to his throat. Sasuke cocked his head to the side with a cold glare. The rat that he held up was nothing more than an insignificant watchman that he surprisingly recognized. He could feel the man shaking in his grasp. "What were you doing in there?" Sasuke asked slowly in a low tone, pressing the blade harder against the intruder's jugular with each passing syllable. A murderous intent permeated through the air, originating from Sasuke.

The man's eyes darted from Sasuke's reddening eyes to behind him, into the pitch dark room. He attempted to speak, but only broken syllables stuttered out. Fear gripped the insignificant ninja as he tried to speak for his life, but nothing but mumbles came out which only served to increase the Uchiha's anger.

From the neck, the prisoner began to bleed from the opening wound and he gave a very audible squeak in fright. His breathing quickened and eyes shut in terror.

Sasuke was set on killing this scoundrel until he caught a voice.

"Sasuke..."

As if the single, feeble voice held control over him, Sasuke dropped the man in question without a word and rushed into the dark room. His red eyes darted around until he noticed the outline of a form on the ground.

Her arms were bare and hair sprawled every which way across the tatami flooring. His eyes widened as he quickly knelt down to cover her bare back.

"Sasuke?" She repeated and inched upwards, lifting her bandaged face up to him. She smelled his distinct scent and felt his palm lightly press upon her pale cheek. Her smile was weak before she collapsed into his torso with her arms around him.

He felt as if her breath passed through him while her skin pressed tighter to him. Her hair fell to her sides, barely brushing the rough ground beneath them. Slowly, his hesitant hands wrapped around her bare back, enclosing her to his chest in the process.

Gradually tears fell from eyes, soaking into Sasuke's cotton top before being seen. She locks away her pain, but like every jar, it begins to overflow.

Every night that the moon is out, the beckoning lantern is lit outside Tsukiko's room. This is a signal for anyone to enter at their own desire, by Orochimaru's decree. From experience, oracles are thought to live only twenty years. With Tsukiko hitting nineteen and reproductive maturity by Kabuto's standards, they want the next generation.

A preference was never given on who would be the sperm donator, as they would not receive any special honor. Orochimaru just desired a replacement for the soon to be mother.

No longer could Tsukiko set foot out in the sunlight or even leave her room. The neighboring women brought her food and clean clothes by orders. Her check-ups became daily and in the evenings there would be visitors. This would continue until the desired result.

* * *

Watching the candle was her sole occupation these days. In the morning, she would relight it to allow a single comfort in the room, after Kabuto came to un bandage her eyes and give her a check-up. She would have twelve, lonely hours to herself, staring at the burning filament; before night fell and a woman would come to blind her once more in the darkness.

Tsukiko still felt the flicker of the flame against her naked fingers. Silence effulged the room and darkness battled the single candle for dominance. Why would the candle try so hard when it was inevitable that the darkness would succeed in the end?

She muffled the candle, in the end, sensing that she was no longer alone in the room. She smelled the lasting whips of smoke pass by her nose before disappearing all together.

She took a breath but before she exhaled the breath it was taken from her as she slid to the other side of the room like the lifeless doll that she was. All that omitted from her mouth was a series of pants as she felt the dried grass mats beneath her palms.

"You gave up fighting years ago, ne?" Her eyebrows knotted together, she had heard the voice before.

"You're smart," whoever he was came closer, "you know that if you scream." She felt a thumb press against her wind pipe with the rest of the fingers encircling her throat. "No one will care."

Tsukiko gasped as her hands instinctively gripped the hand that imprisoned her. Her nails dug into his hand, but he wore a metal covered glove. She knew the voice, the glove, the abuse.

Unconsciousness was knocking to enter, but before it entered she felt herself being tossed away. Shoulder made contact with the floor, but she didn't even have the pleasure to voice pain. A coughing fit overtook her as she curled herself up on the ground. Her piece didn't last because she felt her hands forced together by his while the other began undoing the obi that held the yukata together.

"Kabuto..."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! I give a special thank you to **Abandon All Hope** for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you so much and I hope to hear from more people this time.

-Sin


	11. Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series!  
**

* * *

She felt her own breathing, her own erotic heartbeat against her rib cage. Crouched against the paper walls of the room, holding what was left of her robe. Her forehead was pressed against the dry grass mats allowing no comfort for her troubles.

"Were you really about to just take it?" He spit the words out. They rang through her ears like a curse. Her hands trembled and it felt as if Kabuto's grip was still on her, silencing her.

Sasuke's red glare demeaned answers, "Why do you never fight back?"

Before Kabuto got very far, he was thrown out of the room by the magically appearing Sasuke. Kabuto was over her, holding her down but she laid under him in rigid silence. Every beating, every hit she never so much as said a no. Why?

"Would it have made a difference?" Tsukiko's voice was hollow, unlike her usual voice. There was no echo in the room and every word seemed amplified and mocking in Sasuke's ears.

His fists clenched together. It was different for him. He could fight back all he wanted and somehow, he would always get his way from sheer force. But Tsukiko... Weak, ill-minded, un experienced, fragile Tsukiko had nothing behind her words. Her life was at the will of her tyrant. Only her words which spoke the ever-changing future were ever taken seriously. Yet, even then, she never spoke to better her life. She never lied...

"Even if I oppose, it will happen. It's already happened. There's no use delaying what is always bound to happen..."

Tsukiko never spoke in absolutes, but why now? Why was this act inevitable?

She sensed his shift in weight and raised her head to him. Sasuke turned his back away from her. Was it out of detest? Did he think her a whore?

Her words halted his step. "He'll be back tomorrow night."

His dark gaze shot to her, once more. "If not him, then another. The next night and the next night," she spoke the truth, "This will not stop-"

"Then I'll be back the next night and the next night." She held her tongue until the door slid shut and she was left alone in the dark room once again.

"You can't stop the inevitable, Sasuke..."

* * *

The lantern was lit in front of her room again, illuminating an alluring glow. She heard her door slide open, but didn't distinguish the flame. She moved so the candle was positioned beside her on the floor while she now faced the intruder.

Tsukiko's breathing stayed even as she waited for the next move. Her head tilted calmly, waiting; but after ten minutes of sitting she stood. Her footfalls were silent as she boldly approached the person.

"If you were afraid of what you would do," her hand placed itself oh his cheek, "why did you come?"

She felt his hand place itself upon hers, picking it off his cheek and holding it. His familiar scent hit her nose while his even heartbeat rang in her ears.

Why now was she so bold? Sasuke stared down at her limp hand between his fingers before his eyes moved to her bandaged face. Her mouth settled into a grim line, for only she knew of the horrid future that they would have to face.

She felt his hand behind her head and the pressure of the wrapping loosen. Tsukiko took a breath to speak, but as the cloth fell from her, as did the breath in her.

Sasuke would be sure that the future that waited her would include him. He pushed her closer to him, feeling her body collapse into his strong frame while their lips stayed connected and breaths held.

If she could not fight back then he would...

* * *

"Sasuke..."

He liked the sound of her breathlessly whisper his name into his skin. Her dark eyes would cloud over as she took short, panting breaths. Quite a change from her silent, sharp eyes self. She felt every inch of her body melt with his fiery touch.

His large hand gripped her bare, cream white thigh, guiding it farther from her center, next to his allowing him to pull her closer to his warmth. Her stature lowered as her weight shifted completely onto him as he supported both of them on his knees. Her hair flowed over his shoulder, running down his back while the stragglers tickled his cheek teasingly.

He took a breath of her scent, laced with his own before he felt her palm run up his neck to the back of his head. Her fingers snaked through his hair as he felt his heart vibrate with hers.

"Sasuke..." She repeated again, letting loosening the gates of his desire even further. With that simple command, her back was lowered onto the floor. She kept her hold on him, but loosened enough for him to reposition himself on top of her.

He heard her gasp and take a sharp breath as he filled the void within her. She gripped onto his shoulders, pleading for him to not leave her as her back arched, pushing her stomach into him. In turn, he placed his forehead against her shoulder and collar bone, breathing deeply to keep what was left of his calm.

Despite Tsukiko having such a fragile frame, Sasuke realized that her heartbeat matched his strength and speed. It rang in his ears and even went as far as to challenge his own.

Pain was not what she felt. Pain was what shot through her the other times with the other faceless men. A flame burned inside her, raging and growing. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling it lick her skin and consume all that was her. But she welcomed it. For once, she felt warmth in her own body and a life within her broken body.

"Sasuke..." he continued, in an even rhythm. His coal eyes watched her mask crack from her gasps and cries. The muscles beneath her flesh tighten with his as sweat trickled down his brow onto her bare form.

They continued in the darkness of the haunted room, entwining their destinies with one another.

* * *

"Sumimasen."

A man stood in the doorway of her recently moved in, old room. After finding a positive test result, Orochimaru allowed her to move back into her old bedroom.

Tsukiko looked up from her scroll with her hand on her still flat stomach. She found herself doing that many times thought the day, sub concisely. The idea of her body now containing what would be a life was still very new to her. She found herself even taking unnecessary, ginger steps to and from the washroom.

She recognized the man in the doorway as a guard.

"Your presence is requested in the arena," he bowed from the doorway. Tsukiko stood from her bed, smoothing out the wrinkles in her black, cropped kimono before following behind the man. She followed hesitantly, as this was the first time that she had been called to the arena.

With every step, she could almost hear the creaking of her bones. Her body was sore, but ready for the new demands that awaited her, like all women. Two weeks... two weeks of trying had produced a life within her. She bit her bottom lip as she followed the guard through the dim corridors. Ten nights with Sasuke had yielded a warm stomach.

The guard stopped at the door and signaled her to enter without him. She complied and halted at the other side. It was the first time she had entered this area and she stared around her as if on a foreign planet.

Her life consisted of tunnels and rooms, never had she felt so small in a room that could contain all the hallways and rooms, ten times over. Full grown trees would feel spacious and boulders would be mere marbles.

"Tsukiko..."

Her gaze lowered to the ground, recognizing it as the snake nin's. She told herself the breath before walking up to meet him at the railing beside him.

"Look how much he's grown," he chuckled to himself.

Bellow, Sasuke was training with twelve inmates. Tsukiko turned her gaze down to her feet and tightened her jaw. It wasn't training, she realized with widening eyes, it was a massacre.

"Such beauty," Orochimaru sighed from beside her with a growing smile.

The scent of blood caught her nose and she forced herself step back in shock. Rooted to her spot, she turned to watch as Sasuke danced in the midst of battle. His eyes were empty, emotionless and cold. She felt her heart slow. When had he become _this_?

Sasuke halted, holding a man by the scalp. They were the last ones breathing. His red eyes moved up the walls to seek the instructions of the master. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw the company on the balcony of the arena. He controlled his expression to an uncaring visage, but something gripped his heart as he saw Orochimaru give a sign to kill the man who's last breaths were to be by his hands.

Sasuke saw the forced gaze of Tsukiko as she wearily stood. She watched him in an almost pleading way.

What had these men done?

It wasn't death that bothered her, but the one putting the man in their premature graves. She had known Sasuke as a ninja but never witnessed it. Her hand rested on her stomach once more, but not out of sub consciousness, but out of sickness.

Never has she seen the man that she knew as her future take a life. She took a shaky breath, fighting her raging heartbeat in her hears.

The man's throat sliced easily and his head rolled onto the red dirt beneath them before his body followed.

"Very good Sasuke. And without any chakkra," the smile never left the snake nin's lips. "Dismissed."

Without looking up to meet her gaze, Sasuke made his way to the stadium exit, dragging the tip of his sword behind him. The glare never left his features, even after being consumed in the darkness.

"Amazing display of power." He turned to the trembling girl beside him. "Dismissed."

* * *

"Sasuke," Tsukiko called out as she followed after him in the dark hallways. He took deep strides with clenched fists. Blood still coated his sheathed sword.

"Sasuke, wait," she repeated reaching out to him, only three steps away.

"You think I'll become a monster, like my brother," he spoke with his back to her, stopping where he stood. Tsukiko's steps halted, as did her reach. Her hand retreated to her side as she looked on at the lone Uchiha with wide eyes.

"I don't think you'll become a monster," she said carefully as she took a step towards him. He turned to face her with a sharp glare; but suddenly softened as she reached up to kiss him lightly.

She retreated and gazed straight in front of her, at her hands which framed his heart upon his chest. "No one can become a monster if they listen to this." She smiled lightly before looking up at Sasuke. "What does it tell you?" His eyes were dark and something seemed to be growing behind them. A spark had been ignited. Lit by her knowing words and gentle touches. She foresaw what could be and what would be. And, for once in her life, she wanted what couldn't be.

Slowly, a smirk formed on his lips and before she knew it, his palm pressed against the back of her head and she was pushed up, into his mouth. After a second of registration, she lightly returned it, rising on the balls of her feet ever so slightly. She continued to coax the spark into a flame.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! I swear, I thought this chapter would be longer... either way there might only be four or so more chapters left. Special thank you shout out to **Spark10111**, **XxxWeepingAngelsxxX**, and **Abandon All Hope**! Really, i appreciate you writing to me just as I write for you.

Hope to hear from you!

-Sin


	12. Countdown

**Disclaimer: What do I own? NOTHING!  
**

* * *

He thought that it might have been the lighting, or lack thereof, that made her skin visibly paler. His mind raced through other possibilities but none really seemed to hold his attention. Sasuke's gaze traveled up and down her kneeling form from his position beside her closed doorway.

Ten minutes. A good ten minutes he had been in her room without her even turning her head to greet him from her reading. It almost irked him, but his lips remained knotted.

He knew about the pregnancy and mentally cringed every time the thought came to his mind. A child was one of the last things that an eighteen year old needed. Especially, when the said eighteen year old still had much more to do in life. There was still his goal that, though confident, still had the possibility of ending disasterously. His eyes glazed over at the thought and Tsukiko's words came back to him. Why did she make him doubt himself? Every word that she spoke make his mind move on a new course, never failing to produce a headache. But just as much as she was the problem, she was also the solution.

"Are you planning on standing there like a pouting child all day?" Sasuke's gaze fell into a hard glare, un appreciating of the unneeded comment. He saw her smile in a light hearted matter. His grip slightly tightened on his arms as they folded together, only succeeding fitting the said image.

"When was the last time you went out?" Her dark eyes finally graced his and he noted the signs of sleepless nights. The line of her mouth did not change but her gaze softened before turning back to the crumbling book that lay in her hands. She took a deep breath, parting her lips ever so slightly.

"You are supposed to be training. You _always_ train in the morning," she commented with a heavy heart. It was not that she did not enjoy his company, it was actually quite the opposite. She just couldn't have him break his usual routine for her sake. It would cause suspicion...

"It's been a month then..." Her gaze met his again with a blank expression and the materials in her hands fell from her grasp onto the empty table. Orochimaru forbade her from even leaving the room in which she resided in, let alone feel the sweet kiss of the sun. The evidence was her sickly skin.

"It's better this way," she explained with shaking hands, "there is no temptation..."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed at her fazing form. "Temptation?" He repeated, letting the meaning of the word sink into the air and skin.

"Freedom..." She whispered because it was a forbidden word. One craves the unattainable and Tsukiko is no different. Since childhood she was no better off than a prisoner.

"What is that to you?" Tsukiko's gaze was strong against his as if she was searching his soul for the answers. It was a mystery to her as to why Sasuke would willingly give up his freedom for **this** life. Sure, there was always revenge but...

She closed her eyes, taking a breath to cease her shaking hands. She succeeded with help. Her eyes met his again, but this time they were much closer. Sasuke's hands had clasped themselves around hers in a gentle grip.

"Simple," he reasoned, "freedom is when one is able to do what you want." However, he only received a small, lethargic smile and a slow shaking of the head. "No..."

"Freedom is being able to think what one wants and then be able to back up the thoughts with actions. To have freedom," she earnestly looked up at him, "is to fulfill ones dreams..."

She could picture fields of gold before her with their light caress upon her fingertips while she ran through it with open arms. She imagined the soft breeze guide her as the subtle fragrances of the summer flora beckon her. There'd be playful butterflies, newly hatched, dancing about in the sun and she'd smile at the entertainment. If only...

"Tsukiko?"

His voice brought her back to reality; back into the cold darkness of the room and the unforgiving hand of those around them. But, it also brought her back to him and his warm hands and tempting gaze.

One of her hands slipped out from between his and reached out for his cheek. "Your dreams can be reached, Sasuke," she found herself speaking. "But..." she pushed herself into him with her forehead against his collar bone.

"... but not here..."

She almost regretted the words, but found a comforting flame continue to grow inside him, feeding off of them.

* * *

She thought it was another silent day and part of her felt grateful, but another part of her mind nagged at suspicion; enough to cause a pulsing headache in her temple. She squinted in annoyance while messaging it lightly after setting down a small vile of white liquid.

Tsukiko reseated herself on the bed, ignoring the protesting creak of the old mattress. Silence settled in once more until her eyes became sharp and ears attentive. Slowly, she raised her head in realization at the growing tension that she felt in the air.

Her eyes widened before she threw herself to the ground just as an explosion blew out the walls and ceiling of her room. Her hands did little to protect her ears against the booming, but the bed did prove to hold up to the crashing debris. She held her breath from the dust and didn't release it until the last of the boulders ceased to move. Only then, did she release her breath and open her eyes.

Tsukiko saw a small shimmer of light from her position from under the shadows. She blinked the dust away from her eyes to be sure that it was light. Struggling, she tried to pull herself out from under the bed but found that she could only crawl a few inches before being unable to move any further.

Reaching out, the tips of her fingers hit the rays of light. Oddly enough, she found it warm.

"Tsukiko?"

'_Sasuke?'_

She heard footsteps and in a flash the warm light covered her dust covered limbs and face. She closed her eyes in shock of the brightness, feeling herself being hastily picked up. She let out a slight gasp as pain filled her right leg. Blood ran down her calf as she gripped Sasuke's shirt.

His pace stopped and she felt the breeze on her bare face. Opening them, she a group of people in the ruins of the exposed lair. She took in their appearances, noticing that all eyes seemed to be staring in her direction. Sasuke's grip on her tightened causing her gaze to be adverted to his.

Sasuke broke the bonds with the people of Konoha long ago, but seeing his old _friends_ stirred up his thoughts. He hardened his gaze as well as his heart.

"Let's get going," Orochimaru spoke from beside them but Sasuke had yet to break eye contact with the intruding group. Before Tsukiko could look back at the foreigners, Kabuto had completed the jutsu and they were transported to unknown land to her.

"We'll head to the North-West lair," Orochimaru instructed, beginning the trek to the next hideout.

The North-West hideout was stationed under a mountain which housed many similar passageways. Like the other one, it was dark, damp and eerie. It hardly felt any different to Tsukiko, who had only known the Southern hideout.

There was a knock at her doorframe and the closing of her door. "Settled in?"

She looked up from her exploration of the bookshelf before smiling up at Sasuke. "Quite," she commented, standing up straight. There wasn't much one could do with no possessions of any sort. "You know," he took her hand and led her to the bed, "you shouldn't be standing on your leg."

She weakly smiled, "I'm fine," she explained. "Kabuto healed it yesterday after we arrived." He didn't seem all that comforted knowing that Kabuto treated her, but he dropped the subject and took a seat on the bed with crossed arms.

"You have everything that you need?"

She nodded, "I can manage." Standing up she knotted her fingers together in anticipation of his future response. "You..." She took a breath to re steady her voice, "you recognized the people that came to the lair last week, didn't you?"

She was met with silence, yet she knew that he did. The group may have had a few changes, but they were the same people that he grew up with in Konohagura.

Cautiously, she ventured further. "What were your friends like?"

"They are not friends," he responded with a glare. She merely brushed it off, "If they were not important to you than you would not have looked at them in such a way."

He abruptly turned towards her and snapped, "You wouldn't understand!" Tsukiko's lips parted in slight shock as she stared back at Sasuke with widened eyes before she took a breath. Her mouth fell into a natural, small smile before she settled herself next to him on the cot.

"You are right," she spoke softly, "I never had any friends to come after me and I never had a home to leave." She heard his breath heave in and out of his strong lungs as his form bent. His hand supported the sides of his head while he attempted to clear his mind in silence.

"I may not understand what you went through, Sasuke." She placed her palm upon his shoulder and leaned against it in a light manner. "But," she breathed slowly, "I know you are not happy here..."

An Uchiha was never one to just take orders and follow a leader, no matter how superior they may be. They were prideful and strong willed. Sasuke was no different...

Tsukiko felt Sasuke shift beside her and she pulled her head up to stare at his deep eyes. "Twelve months," he stared the countdown.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I had this chapter written for months, but me thinking that the scenes were on the awkward side prevented me from want to post it. Hope it is okay. Special thank you to **warning746, **Wasipi, psychotic luv, Abandon All Hope, and a nameless reviewer! You all give me inspiration and motivation to keep writing!

I would love to hear from everyone again! Until Next time!

-Sin


	13. Aritsu

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto series.  
**

* * *

She saw the smoldered fire behind the deceiving brown eyes. They had tried for months to stomp out her flame, but Tsukiko saw that it was not yet dead, just low on fuel. The brown eyes were possessed by a girl by the name of Aritsu who now stood crookedly in front of Tsukiko.

"She'll be your little helper," Kabuto smiled kindly; yet both girls knew that there was nothing kind behind it. Tsukiko's charcoal eyes looked at Aritsu's before offering a lightly smile. At this, Kabuto left the two, but not before shoving the red head into the doorway.

The action startled Tsukiko, yet she remained rooted in place as Aritsu fell to her feet. They were left alone together in the dark corridor of the stone cage.

"Aritsu-San," Tsukiko knelt down, careful of her enlarged stomach, and reached out for the cracked woman, but as her fingertips slid across her still shoulders a shock raced up Tsukiko's arm. "Do not touch me." Even with a cracked voice and shuddering tone, Tsukiko remained still with calm eyes.

"Ari-"

"How do you even know my name?" A single dull, brown eye looked up at her from the ground. Aritsu's face still in the rock bottom with rusty red hair sprawled around her. In response, the coal eyed girl merely smiled lightly.

She had been cracked and they beaten everything out of her; but to Tsukiko, Aritsu had only been cracked and not broken.

"I know you are a very strong person, Aritsu-San," her hand was firmly placed on the fire haired girl's soiled clothes, "and that I can't help you unless you want to be helped." Tsukiko pulled back Aritsu's rusty hair in a motherly fashion to peer into her eyes before holding an open palm to her.

The brown eyes held a small ray of hope, but it was smoked out by suspicion and pride. "You do not know me."

"I know enough," she countered serenely with a knowing smile and palm still empty. A new expression overtook Aritsu's face as her head tilted up in wonderment. Her cheek raised off the ground and her mouth parted.

What she saw was a similarity. Both desired what they could not have and having an understanding of that made them understand one another. A plan was behind the woman's deep, coal eyes that was being read to Aritsu, beckoning her to join. It was what they both wanted.

Tsukiko's hand seemed almost too inviting to the shattered woman, it was so tempting. She found herself rising up and reaching out for the woman that seemed to understand all. Her hand fit into Tsukiko's lightly and a fire ignited between their palms, spreading, burning, growing.

* * *

Her face became gaunter every day with her skin becoming nearly white. Her hair, though still an inky black, lost all compliance to do anything except dangle loosely down Tsukiko's bony back. Despite her fingers turning into skeletons and prominent cheek bones, her weight kept on increasing along with her waistline.

She felt bare out in the open air. Had it already turned foreign to her? With a brow of sweat she seated herself at the base of a rock to rejuvenate what little breath she had.

"Tsukiko," Aritsu called from beside her, "you wait here and I'll go get the herbs." She meekly nodded, curling her legs up to retract them from the burning sun while her eyes slowly started to readjust to the surroundings. She watched the fiery red head trek away with an empty basket in hand.

Over the last three months of Tsukiko's and Aritsu's agreement, they become something like friends.

"What are you doing out here?"

Sasuke seated himself at Tsukiko's side with his gaze on the red attired Aritsu. Minor scrapes on his arms were apparent as well as his heaving chest.

"Collecting some herbs for tea," she smiled at him before turning forward. Comfort settled upon the two as their very presence seamed themselves together. Tsukiko's head shifted to slightly rest upon Sasuke's shoulder while his eyes remained forward, unaffected by her movements.

"She reminds me quite a bit of you, you know." Tsukiko smiled, knowing his gaze scoped out Aritsu. Sasuke grunted, in response; but she knew that he was attentively listening and seeing every movement around him.

Aritsu used to be the type of person that never took crap from anyone. She was strong willed and hated authority. Despite her temper and rash behavior, she loved helping people and was really a sweet person to those she accepted, which in a subtle way, reminded Tsukiko of the man beside her.

Soon winter would settle, but unlike the forest location, snow would not melt into spring, bringing the birth of new butterflies. Plants would die and new ones would slowly take their place before inevitably withering away, starting the cycle again.

Aritsu glanced back at her friend, finding her in company. Her movements stopped and jaw set. Sasuke's gaze was far off as Tsukiko rested beside him. It always seemed like he paid no mind to Tsukiko and the though alone drove the red heard into a frenzy. All men were the same to her: demanding tyrants. Nothing of what she has seen of Sasuke has falsified her thoughts.

Aritsu plundered the weeds with her callused fingers without a care. _'Vile men...'_ She often wondered how her friend could even stand to be beside the dark haired sinner. Did she not know that he killed and hurt others without so much as batting an eyelash?

The woman's movements stopped and instinctively she looked up at the burning sun. "He's not going to get away from this..."

* * *

Food never looked good coming back up, but when there was nothing more to regurgitate, it just hurt. The throat burns and one feels the stomach quake. Hands begin to desensitize and quiver on their own accord. After a few hours of this, one finds it useless to even move out of the bathroom.

Tsukiko sat against the wall across from the toilet. Her shoulders slumped at each breath and she no longer felt cold with her palms pressed against the hard porcelain tiles. Her breaths were shallow and steady, each movement shaking her frame. Black eyes cast off to the side, into the corner while her mind just wandered off to the point of blankness.

"Tsukiko." She didn't respond and Aritsu didn't bother to repeat. She merely took a cool cloth and pressed it to her friend's temple. A week straight of this has left both girls exhausted.

"You really should eat something," the red head placed the cloth in a cool bowl of water, only to find Tsukiko to shake her head. "Then drink some tea! You can't just starve yourself, you're skinny enough as is!"

Again, a shake of the head. At some point, Aritsu would rather have Tsukiko be rash and yell instead of just plain quiet and stubborn. When she was like this, Aritsu couldn't blame her. In consequence, she blamed the man behind the story.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him."

Tsukiko's ears perked up and her gaze turned to the girl kneeling in front of her.

"It's all his fault that you're in this pain. I mean," she fumbled with her words as she rung out the refreshed towel once more, "you're a mess." Aritsu moved to dab the dark haired girls forehead once more, but words halted her movements.

"Who do you speak of?"

Her eyes widened as her mouth slightly dropped, making a perfect you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me expression. A second passed and Tsukiko's eyes weren't moving from hers. They almost seemed dead, yet held enough force to defend the Uchiha?

"Who else could I be talking about?" She found her voice raising. "That bastard who got you in this mess in the first place: Uchiha!" She saw something in Tsukiko's depths ignite and her gaze turned downwards to the side before rolling to look down at her stomach; the womb that contained a life, an infant, the future. Tsukiko's throat still burned, but felt dry and scratchy making words harder to form.

"You should not blame Sasuke."

"You're still defending him after all of this!" Aritsu found herself standing with crossed arms as Tsukiko continued to lay crumpled on the ground. It was, in no way, a fair fight.

"He has done nothing to wrong me."

"He took advantage of you, Tsukiko!" She really wanted to rant about how dense Tsukiko was being at the time, but she did not have the heart to face tears.

It was with the silence that Aritsu made a fatal realization and nearly slammed her fist into the wall. Tsukiko felt deeply for the bastard. She made her way out of the cramped space and went for the hallway door. The air was not any better in the room and opening the door into the hallway only seemed to suffocate her further.

Off to the side, in the shadows stood in all his hell glory the subject of her rage. His head didn't turn to meet hers, but his movements told her that he aimed to get past her.

Her fire red hair stood on end, like sparks to a match as her eyes narrowed. "I'm not fooled by you!"

His pace stopped from behind her, already half way into the room, before he made a slight movement, as if to tell her that he was listening.

"Tsukiko may have fallen for you, but I see the real you," she breathed sending a glare in front of her. "I see..." Her fists shook, and if she had the power, they might have smothered.

Aritsu's teeth clenched as a shiver crawled down her spine. She threw a glare over her shoulder before widening her eyes. All the tension seemed to dissipate as she stared behind her.

It wasn't Sasuke that she saw. The gentle movements he made around the woman were not rushed or rash. The woman in question leaned against him weakly, too exhausted to much else. He looked upon her in a secret way, like no one could steal his moment. She saw the care of his very breath in order to not shatter the woman. She saw requited feelings...

She saw her father...

_Six months..._

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I apologies for the update tardiness. I be honest, I was trying to catch up on some online manga that I have been meaning to read. However, I did not forget about my work! Special thank you's to **Wasipi**, **XxshippingsMfreakxX**, **Abandon All Hope**, and **KhAeL**!

Reviews are my inspiration. So please, good or bad, please send me your comments! I love reading them and I am always willing to improve my writing and stories!

**Special Note**: despite how many series I currently have going, I have published another SasukexOC series titled: **"What Once Was"**. I highly recommend it, not only because I am writing it and adore it; but also because it is one of the series which I have been mulling over for quite some time and would really like for it to be a success. Please, take a moment to at least glance through it! It showcases a bit more of my newer style of writing and will be a shorter series!

Thank you for your time and dedication as readers! I really hope to hear from you! Happy Holidays!

-Sin


	14. Tsubomi

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.  
**

* * *

_Blood covered walls without a scent. She stood, listening to the leaking pipes drip their precious cargo onto the pooling floors. Her bare feet were sinking in the inky, black liquid but she only stared with empty eyes. It wasn't until her hands moved off their own accord and snaked around her torso, did her eyes widen. She could fit her waist in her arms. _

'_Where...?' Her mouth opened to speak, scream, chock; but not a sound emerged from her mute throat. Where was her baby? The woman's gaze franticly looked around her surroundings, but dare not move from her sinking hole as her arms continued to constrict around her shrinking waste. _

_Her darting eyes eventually found a single figure in the room, her thoughts stopped as did her heart. Her eyes tried to focus on lone silhouette while she continued to breathe heavily. Somehow, it began growing, coming closer without disturbing the surface of the black liquid that now seemed to envelope her shins. She paid no mind as her eyes began to widen. _

_Her mouth opened to speak again, but unlike last time, a series of gasps left her mouth as she bent over. Sasuke? _

_She saw the white of his shirt and the shine of his blade, but it was the aura that he omitted that seemed to suffocate her so. She felt a blade through her torso through her encasing arms, but neither of them had moved. She fought against her own arm for control, blood trickling town her appendages into the black muck around them. _

_Her arm shook, attempting to reach out to him in a final attempt to reach him. It shook, dripping a rigged ripple of black crimson in its wake. But at half distance she stopped and stared as their eyes connected. _

_Black against gold, the figure that stood before her was not her protector. She felt another blade, penetrate her heart this time. The creature before her remained still as she felt herself falling into the sludge. It caught her, wrapping around her to encompass her small form. _

_She knew her heart stopped long before, but still her eyes remained wide and open, watching as his figure began to distance. Falling was so much like sinking through the molasses. Her world seemed darker ever inch she sank deeper; yet, those golden eyes still shone through it all. Laughing at her weak gaze and killing her very soul. _

_She felt the sludge between her fingertips, sliding past her exposed skin. Her arm remained outstretched form the rest of her body, still reaching for the one in her heart. _

x.X.x

Black orbs opened, greeted by emptiness. Her breathing was still rugged, but her heart began to calm as she started to comprehend where she was.

'_Not a vision anymore,' _she told herself, but as her hands crawled along her body, the lack of a bump told her otherwise. Her eyes widened and anyone could hear her breath hitch and heart stop. With shaking hands, she tried to grip her torso, willing the lump to return. The beating heart inside her stopped in shock.

She closed her mouth, attempting to swallow a steady breath but it didn't seem to help. A splintering pain shot its way through her torso, up her chest. She crumpled into a shaking ball.

Yes, she saw visions of the future, but no being is all knowing. Surprises happen every day in life. That is what it means to live. Yet, Tsukiko long ago realized that even when the future is known, it can always change. And a shock is a shock; even when expected...

She remained in her ball, willing the darkness to embrace her. Yet, even the darkness would not comfort the girl. Instead, the chilling hand of sleep pulled her into unconsciousness, yet she could still feel her heart ragging against its cage, _needing_ release from the empty confinement.

x.X.x

_A young girl ran through a golden field. The tips of golden grass praising the touch of her fingers as she danced about. The wind played with her loose mane while the sun kissed her ivory skin. _

_The chime of her laughs brought about the rise of butterflies that swirled around her, encouraging her giggles. Her eyes were of shining obsidian, not unlike her parent's while her hair stood a stark contrast against the bright sunny days of spring. _

"_Tsubomi..."_

x.X.x

Again, only darkness greeted her awakening. She was calm this time as she pried herself from the sheet's clutches. Her breathing echoed in the room around her, rippling off of the empty walls. She raised her head off the pillow to stare around her. Her feet moved off their own accord, off the bed and down the hall. Her body was just unfortunate enough to be attached to them and be along for the trip.

Her hands clutched around for some sort of support, any support. Despite her less than efficient movements, she stayed close to the wall and in the shadows; barely recognizable to those in the passing rooms.

The halls held an eerie silence, not even the occasional trickle of liquid rolled through the endless passageways.

She was still weak, with her knees nearly bucking beneath her. Her torso still throbbed in emptiness.

"Tsukiko?"

She almost flattered in her steps, but arms now supported her weight. Briefly, her feet paused its mission to allow her to stare up at the pair of pitch orbs looking down at her.

Sasuke noted her shaking form and lack of focus in her eyes. He realized the lack of a shape between them and as he looked down at her torso, his eyes widened, ever so slightly.

Gingerly, she pulled away, focusing on the path before her. She felt his questioning gaze upon her shoulders, but she could not turn around to face him. In truth, she did not really understand where she was headed. She only knew that someone was calling to her, needing her.

Her pace began to quicken when she caught the faintest notion of the disappearing presence. She rounded a corner, into the room, Sasuke following her and entering the room soon after. It was a medical room, newly sterilized from a recent surgery. It was then when he noticed the disturbed silence by a gasp of air, accompanied by a high scream.

Sasuke's ears perked up and he found himself behind a curtain where Tsukiko sat upon the cold floor in a heap. The screams persisted, uneven in tone and quite pointless in intention. She stared down upon the bundle in her arms, looking upon the child for the first time. Her child...

The newborn continued to scream after finding her voice since birth. The nurses believed the child to be a miscarriage with the lack of activity from the newborn. Yet, here she was, cradled in her mother's arms yelling because it was the only thing she could do.

Suddenly, the screams paused, leaving an empty silence to settle in the cold room. The child looked past the large eyes of her mother and at another. She had her mother's large, obsidian eyes; but, Sasuke observed, the shape of his...

Tsukiko tuned to the man beside her. She observed the curiosity in his eyes before another emotion rose to the surface. She stood, bringing the wide eyed child closer and looking down at the infant that was cradled between them.

"You know," she spoke in a light tone, absent of breath, "she'll look a lot like you."

Neither of them could help but smile as her name fell from Tsukiko's mouth like a sweet petal.

"Tsubomi..."

Light of breath and light of heart, Sasuke found himself reaching to the blanketed bundle. The little one made a movement, as if to cry out until her small palm found an anchor to grasp. Tsukiko released a light giggle as Tsubomi gave a yawn, clutching the index finger of Sasuke; leaving his staring.

The night was the silence before the storm.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please do not hesitate to review! Special appreciations to **anon** and **dizzydani666**! Really, reviews motivate me to write more and faster...

At the moment I am not quite sure how many more chapters there will be but at most there might be five... Please keep your eye out for another update by the end of May, beginning of June. Thank you so much for reading, again!

-Sin


End file.
